Unity Hearts
by FelineofWriting
Summary: an Epic Adventure staring your favorite characters from Tv shows, anime, games, ect. that will team up with a Cat girl and her family to stop the band who turned evil all of a sudden. MAJOR CROSSOVER WITH YOUR FAVORITES!
1. The legend of the Elemental Ninetails

_**Trippz French Grissom's All-Star Fanfics presents**_

_**The Unity Hearts.**_

_**All-Star Characters belong to their owners.**_

_**Characters unfamiliar to you(Or not on Wikipedia) Belong to me**_

_A Long time ago, there were 9 artifacts of each elements;_

_Fire, Water, Ice, light, Thunder, wind, Earth, Dark, and alas, Metal. These were known as Orbs of Elements. Each are the power source of the Ninetailed Fox known as the Elemental Fox. The ancient Sages respect the fox almost as if he's the god. The fox cared for the people in the world. Since he was the powerful one, no one would dare to challenge him. Except a few who are greedy and tried to fight the fox for his orbs. Some are killed because of their greediness. The king of the Earth Kingdom wanted the Elemental Power for his own and so did the fire Lord, so they used the army together to retrieve the power which the Fox possesses._

_The Fox used it's power to try and scare them off. Some were killed but some were still standing and kept charging until the Avatar appeared and kept them back while the fox flees. The fox finds an ancient temple and hides by sealing himself in the tomb and scattering the orbs around. The Fox only hold the metal orb which is today. No one knows where the orbs are right now or where they are, but in the wrong hands, tragedy would start. Only a chosen one with the heart would release the fox from it's slumber and have the full powers to stop the strong ones._

_--_

Geez,now i know how the Fanfiction Arthurs feel, LOL. Well anyway, these are the Orbs of Elements I came up with, the Elemental Ninetailed Fox is mine though. okay? Mine, Mine, Mine,Mine,mine,mine MIIIINNNEEE!!... ... ... ... ... ... ...Geez I sound like those annoying birds from Finding Nemo, LOL!!


	2. The Warning

_**Chapter 1 The Warning.**_

in a small town called Nonamesville, there we see what looked like an old regular apartment, but inside is a teenage cat girl that will start her journey soon. Her name was Trippz Grissom. She had brown hair, brown eyes, purple fur, she had whiskers (Similar to Naruto's), she wore a red shirt, black short-sleeve trench coat,red gloves, black pants, and shoes, she also had Black angel wings, but the wings doesn't show her as bad because she wouldn't hurt a fly( Okay, maybe a wasp or a killer bee...or a mad fly). She was 16-years-old, yet she acts a bit childish.Unknown to anyone, she is also a Jedi and a Keyblade Bearer. She was alone in her new store in which she hasn't gave the name for it yet. (Devil May Cry reverence). She sits and reads her manga books. As she read an envelope falls from the door.

"Hmm? Mail for me?" She said to herself as she walks over to the envelope, she rips it up and a letter was written on it sayingl;

"Congractuations, dear costumer, you have received a Baby Anti-Drug Ninetails and a cute Fuzz ball cat. We will send it to you immediatly soon."

Trippz sits there for a second, then said "strange, I didn't enter no contest." She then heard tires screeched outside and she poked her head out and looked around. She then looks down to see two crates. One had a warning about any drugs near the Baby Kitsune and the other saying to not be warned. Trippz shrugged and brings them in. She bangs the big box first, revealing a black baby ninetails. Then the one that was on top of the box fell and broke. a rainbowic glow shot some beams into the sky, one stayed and it was a violet blue Fuzz thing with paws for hands, big pupilless eyes, ears, and a tail.

"Hi there." It said, which scared Trippz.

"WHAAA!! Who...What...The heck are..."

"Sorry, my name is Fuzzy the Fuzzball, and I have been sent here by that foxes mother."

"M-M-Mother?"

"Yep, and she said to train him to fight well and he'll become a great fighter, just like his mom. He won't grow big until the full moon."

_"Which is a few days away." _Trippz thought."Soo, I guess you're..."

"Yep, I'm your companion for now on, Trippz."

"Hey how'd you-"

"Know your name? Heck, she already told me."

"Oh,_ -Cute-_"

"Anywayz, she also told me that my siblings will be around the world with your family members."

"Right except for one thing bub."

"Whazzat?"

_**"I GOT ONE FAMILY MEMBER WHO WAS DECEISED LONG AGO!!"**_

"...Your first grandmother?"

"Ex-ACTLY!!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I heard although they're dead, the sprirts will be a helpful hand."

"uh-huh. _-I don't get it-_"

--

**Later that night**

"_huff!Huff!Huff!Huff!_"

Thud!

"Whoa!" a voice cried out in the night. "I...Can't...Go...on...like...this!"

The figure gets up and the figure was a boy. He had black hair, brown eyes, he wore a red cap, blue and yellow shirt, blue shorts, and had a yellowish brown backpack. He gets up slowly off the ground and turns around."He'll come any minute, gotta keep moving!" He runs off while yet another figure appears from the horizon.

Back to the shop, the baby fox woke up and Trippz makes him dinner.

"Let's see what we can find ya for tonight Nine." Trippz said to the Fox pup.

"Keep your time." The Fox replied. Trippz gets out a can of Ravioli's(yum).

"Hey Fuzzy, does his mom feed him this stuff?"

"How should I know?" Fuzzy replied. "I only met her for like what?5 minutes and now here I am."

"Did she give you a letter of what I'm suppose to feed him?"

"... ... ...No."

"Cute, okay listen, I may not be his mama's boy but FYI my friend, I--"Trippz was then interrupted as someone blurted out "P..K...STARSTORM!!" outside and out the window were star-like meteors hurling from the sky to the ground to Stargazing Hill.

"Oh wow, that's aweso-" Then her cellphone began to ring, playing the Ringtone 'Faint by Linkin Park'.(yes I like that song, got any problems?).She picks up the phone and says "Hello?"

"_Hello Trippz?_" a woman's voice said.

"Mom, oh thank gosh you called."

"_Nevermind that, did you see them?_"

"The Meteors? Yeah I saw them, they landed in StarGazing Hill"

"_I don't think they were meteors sweety. They felt like energy attacks to me. You should stay inside where it's safe._"

"But what if someone is in trouble?"

"_The police will handle it_"

"I don't-"Then Trippz hears a little girl's voice in here head.

"_Trippz... ... ... ...Trippz!... ... ... ...Trippz Grissom.. ... ... ..._"

"Huh? Who did dat?"

"_Who did what? Trippz?_"

"Sorry mom, gotta... ...get Ir done." Trippz hangs up.Then gathered her thoughts."_Hello?Who are you?_"

"_Trippz, I am someone you never met before... ...My name is Paula, and my friend Ness, is in grave danger. He is being hunted by a mad man known as the Cereal Killa. Ness fate is coming soon, you must stop the man before he kills Ness. Ness should be in Stargazing Hill. Hurry Trippz!!_" and without questioning, Trippz grabs her lightsaber and hammer, golden Masher, and heads for the door, with her two companions behind her.As they made it to the hill, they see two people there. The boy Ness, and the mad man who was actually a Tiger red cat man with black stripes curved a bit, he wore a dark red blood hood jacket, pants, black shoes, white gloves, he also had a beard and blue eyes. He was weilding an axe and it was over his head, ready to strike. Baby Ninetails jumps and bites the man's arm, letting the axe fall to the ground.

"OOW Son of a--let go, you stupid fox!" The man growled.

"Hey who you shalling shupid?" Ninetails muffled while the man shakes his arm up and down shaking the fox off his arm. Trippz Grabs Ness and hides behind the tree.

"Hey Ness, how are you?" Trippz said. The boy's eyes were widen as she heals him.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"A little birdy in my head told me to find you here."

"...Paula."

"Trippz!!" Baby Ninetails shouts.

"Be right back!" Trippz said before leaving to do some business with the Killer. The man wields his axe over to poor baby Ninetails, about to strike, but...

"COWABUNGA!!"Trippz shouts, doing a homing kicking to the blow of the back.The axe went flying, landing to the ground. The man turned around as the moon was blocked, showing darkness around the man and Tripp, but Trippz had good vision and jumps on the man, punching the man and both of them struggling to pin each other on the ground.Trippz was kicked off the man by a two leg kick. The man tackles her to the tree where Ness was and he tried to punch her. Trippz dodges the incoming punch. Her neck was grabbed and the man starts choking her while he pinned her neck to the tree. Ness notices this and gets out his bat, swinging hard to the stomach. The man gagged as he felt pain. Trippz gasped for breath.(wow, i'm actually showing off a battle, sweet! LOL) Trippz comes towards him and does a swing kick, tripping the man to the ground. The man saw his axe gleam a bit from the darkness and grabs it when Trippz gets out her Keyblade. The weapons then clashed into each other as the two struggled. The moon showed it''s light again. The man got a good look at the teenage girl and gasped. He backs away a few yards. He then chuckles.

"What?" Trippz asked, feeling sweat overcoming her. "What's so funny?"

The man puts his axe away and claps his hand. "Good job, you did great with me."

Trippz cocks her eyebrow."Huh? What does that suppose to mean?"

The man turns around."Oh nothing." He then walks off, then turns around. "Oh, before I forgot, you may want to watch out for Juggaloes and Juggalettes."

"The...What and What now?" The man didn't replied and just kept walking off. The four made it back to Trippz's new shop.

"I think he's bluffing!" Trippz said, pacing back and forth while Fuzzy looks for info on the computer and Ness has a cup of hot cocoa and a blanket on his back. His cap, baseball bat, and backpack are in the corner. "I think he was just saying that stuff just to scare us to death. So uh...Ness, was it?...How come that man was coming after you?"

Ness looks down the floor for one second, then looks at Trippz. "He was trying to kill me, i heard he comes around killing people."

"Uh-huh, so you were his next prey?"

Ness nodded "I was just walking around my hometown called Onett,minding my own business until that guy appeared. I had my bat ready and everything. He just looked at me with that no questioning eyes and his axe in his hand. I had a feeling he had something up his sleeve so I came here to get away from him. I thought I lost him, but I was wrong, so I unleashed 'PK Starstorm'. I thought my Pk powers got him, but it didn't leave a scratch. I thought I was a goner and wouldn't see my family or friends again until you three came to my rescue."

"It was a no problem. _-That was his PK Starstorm meteor, heck that was good-_"

Then Trippz's Computer goes PING!! Because Fuzzy found something about the people the Tiger cat man talked about.

"Bingo!" Fuzzy shouts."Okay the info on here says;

The Juggalos, which are the males, and the juggalettes, which are the females, are ICP fan freaks."

"What the Fudge is ICP?"

"Icp is a band, clowns to be the fact.These guys sing stuff about God and people believe them. Some don't believe that junk. Right now there are a few bad ones going around, attacking people."

"Ouch, then I guess this is where our journey begins."

"Journey?" Ness exclaimed.

"You mean Adventure?" Fuzzy asked.

"Yep, that's right."

"But how are we gonna defeat the evil force when there's only the four of us?"

Trippz thinks for the second.

"I don't know, got nothing." Fuzzy, Baby Ninetails, and Ness does an Anime-style fall to the ground."Sorry."

Then the lights go out. The four screams.

"ZOINKS!!" Fuzzy screams out.

"Ruh-Roh." Baby Ninetails whimpers, then giggles."Always wanted to say that."

"Okay, I payed the electric bill, so what gives?" Trippz asked, a bit annoyed. She then felt a hand on her shoulder."Fuzzy, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine."

"But...I'm not touching you, I'm right in front of you." Fuzzy replied. Trippz eyes widen.

"Then... if you're right there then who..?" She slowly turns around and sees a mysterious figure with white fang teeth."**OHMEGOSHWHATTHEFUDGEBARBEQUE!!**"Trippz screams out and backs to the corner." There's a Flippin' Vampire in my shop!!"

"WHAT?!" The others backed away too. The figure bows, his cape hanging lazily down from his back.

"Hello Trippz." The man said, giving Trippz shivers and her neck pulsing from fear."I couldn't help but hear that you're were going on an adventure, am I right?"

Baby Ninetails growls."Hey it's none of your business, Fang-face." Trippz smacked her forehead, because that was a mistake he just said.

"Actually, it is my business."

"eerf?"

"You see, I want to help her.I'm not thos types of vampires you think I am. I don't hurt anyone."

"Hmm, come to think of it." Trippz beganed."My dad's a vampire."

"Really?"Ness asked.

"huh?"Fuzzy questioned.The mysterious man smiled.

"You're right, plus I'll make sure everything goes smooth for you."The man said.

"Magic, are you almost finished?" Someone said.

"Magic..?"

Coming out from the shadows was a pink Fuzzball with a orange bow tie and bow on her head.

"Wait, if that's Fuzzy's sibling..."

"SIS!!" Fuzzy cries out, glomping his sibling."Nice to see you. Who's this guy."

The pink fuzzball giggles."I'm fine, bro. And this guy here is Magic."

"Wait,"Trippz said"You mean...if you're with him, that means..."Then Trippz gasped."UNCLE MAGIC?!"

"Surprised?" The man name Magic said. The lights went back on and Magic was wearing a long sleeve green shirt, dark green pants, purple gloves, and a black cape and hat. His hair was brown and so was his eyes. His fur was green with red stripes."I thought I may scare ya a bit and it worked."

"You almost gave us a heart attack." Trippz said,sweatdrop formed on her head.

"I'll be okay." Ness said.Baby Ninetails is hiding under the desk and says"M-me too."

"Yeah right."

"Stop it you two." Trippz said.

"Listen Trippz"Magic beginned."If you're going on a crazy adventure, here's my advice: You need partners who are strong enough to support you through big baddies and such and such. Or else you're a goner with these guys."

"HEY!!"

"I wasn't calling you guys weak.Anywayz, tomorrow you need to get your behind out there and start saving some behind or else this place will be overrun by baddies in no time." Then MAgic turns into a bat and flies away with the pink fuzzball behind him.As everyone was asleep and the clock struck 3:00, Trippz hears singing.

"zzzzzzzz...Snort Snort Snunk...uh hu-huh?"Trippz got up and rubbed her eyes."I hear singing...oh no, not those rats again, they must've accidently turn on the radio again."Trippz gets up and goes to her radio, but to her surprise, it was off."What the..?"

??:Take a Melody

Simple as can be,

Give it some words

and sweet harmony...

"It's coming from outside." Trippz said, getting her clothes on.She and Fuzzy went out the door and out to Stargazing hill, surprisely, the grass wasn't burnt anymore and the breeze smelt like Cherry blossoms.and the singing got a little louder as they came up close. They hide behind the tree which wasn't damaged anymore.

??:Raise your voices

All day long now

Love grows strong now

sing a melody of love,oh love.

The two peeked and saw a white wolf woman wearing a pink kimodo dress with red swirls, she had a tail with looked like it was dipped in black ink,her hair and fur were like snow with red marks. Something was glowing in her hand as the two watched.

"Who's that?" Trippz whispered, asking her furry friend.

"How should I know? It could be a demon or something to disguise as a beautiful woman. Don't you watch TV?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel danger in her so maybe she's friendly."

"Oh sure, why don't we find a restaurant and we all have dinner and wait until the last minute SHE FEAST ON US!!"

"Hey watch it smart-mouth! Don't forget you're talking to the soon-to-be-hero person here so you zip the mouth and-"She then notice the singing stopped."Why isn't there sing?"

"Because I can hear you two arguing a few feet away." said a voice, the two turn around and saw the woman and yelped. Fuzzy and Trippz hugged each other for safety as the woman giggles."You two are funny."

"Uh...Heh heh... Yeah."Trippz let go of her furry friend. "Both him and me heard singing so we though we could come up here and...check it out, but we didn't know the singing was coming from you because we don't hear much singing out here and yours wasn't loud but we could hear it."

"oh, well that's fine. By the way, my name is Amaterasu Shiranui, and you are?"

"I'm Trippz Grissom," She then pointed to Fuzzy, who was shaking nervously."And that's Fuzzy...say something Fuzzy."

"KATAMARI SUSHI YOSHI BLABBER!!" Fuzzy shouted, saying the wrong words. Trippz smacked her forehead.

"What did he say?" Amaterasu asked.

"He says 'Hello'" Trippz lied,but only said that so the woman doesn't think her friend was rude."So uh...Amaterasu, what song was that?"

"Oh, the one I was singing? It's called 'Eight Melodies'.I...used to sing this to someone that save this planet from destruction."

"Who is it?"

"... ...Ness."

Though for Trippz, she wasn't shocked from the outside, but the inside." -So she knows Ness then, why didn't he say something about her?- So you knew him?"

"Yes, when he was just a baby.I miss him so much."

"Then why didn't you go back to him?"

"Well, that's the problem. You see, the thing is..."She sighs."You must sit and I'll explain."

Trippz sat down and Amaterasu started explaining everything about the Chosen 4, the destruction of Giygas that'll soon come, and how she fears of having her powers taken by him.

"...And that's why I didn't see him for so long."Amaterasu finished.

"Well,y'know he's still at my shop so you could see him."Trippz said.

"Well that's another reason..."

" -Oh boy- "

"I'm scared if anything more powerful knows about me when I'm near of Ness, I maybe in danger."

"...Sorry."

"That's all right."She then digs into her kimodo sleeve and pulls out a light red heart gem with black wings."Here, take this."

"hm?Whazzat?"

"It's called the Heart Of Unity, this heart will give you every power you obtain on your journey. But you already got the power of the Jedi and you're a Keyblade Bearer, there's still more you need to collect."

Trippz puts the heart in her trench coat."Thanks Amaterasu, maybe if you still like you could-"She looks up to see Amaterasu gone.

"Whoa, that was fast."Fuzzy said.

"I'll say."Trippz then looks over the horizon and sees the sun coming up."And our adventure starts."

--

Chapter 1 done and to be continued...

Y'know, they don't put much of the Earthbound, Wild Arms, Charmed, Pucca, NOR Okami much on their stories. Maybe because they didn't play one of them yet...So I'll add these characters onto this story.Trippz Grissom, Fuzzy, Anti-Drug Ninetails,and the gem idea is mine.


	3. A Town in Peril

Chapter 2:A town in peril

Okay I dislike ICP, but that doesn't mean they'll rule the world one day right? I respect other bands and...dare I say it...ICP too. Okay there I said it!! That doesn't mean I like them,all right? Right now on this story they just happen to be bad and you'll see soon in the end...

--

And so, the four gathered their things together for the outside world. Who will they meet on their adventure? Who will these people be?Friends or foes?only one way to find out.

As the group walked, a little girl with black hair tied up in two bonbon like ponytails, red shirt and black pants, sits on the bench, trying for loosing something, or the whole something. She then stopped crying as she hears people.

"Ninetails, don't eat the mushrooms."Trippz's voice said.

"But they're not that bad."Ninetails said

"Trippz, some of these maybe Truffles." Ness said

"What're they?"

"Non-poisonous Mushrooms."

"Oh brother." The girl saw the four walking past her.She giggles and races to the group."Whoa!!Hello.Who are you?"

The girl wrote words on a piece of paper and gave it to Trippz.Trippz read it out loud.

"Dear Travelers, My name is Pucca and my village called Sooga was taken over by clowns and I need to get away from them before they got me. Can you let me join?" As she finished, she accepted."Okay Pucca you can join, but can you show up how strong you are?"

She looks around until she finds a boulder. She goes up to it and headbutts it, making it crumble into dust.Trippz was amazed by her strength."Oh yeah, she's definitely in."

The group continued walking to a nearby town when all of a sudden...

"Miss!Miss,wait!"Said a voice, Trippz looks up and sees a red chinese dragon wearing blue clothing and he safely landed in front of her."I'm sorry to stop you here miss, but are you happening to go to a town called Flamesville?"

"If it's a nearby town, then yes."Trippz replied.

"I'm sorry, but the road to it is closed due to some violence causing by the Evil ICP freaks running around our town."

"Trippz, we have to get across there to get to an area we need to go." Ness said."Maybe if we help them, they may let us through."

"Hmm, the cap one is right,"The dragon said."A Mysterious Magician said something about a purple violet cat coming this way right now."

"Uuh...Dude, you're standing in front of her right now." Trippz said.

"Oh? Are you the one with purple fur?"

**"ARE YA COLORBLIND?!OF COURSE I DO!!"**

"Okay okay, don't be so fussey about it. Come, I'll take you all to Flamesville."The five travelers shrugged and followed, then Ness started talking to Trippz.

"Hey Trippz."Ness said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel uncomfortable about that dragon?"

"...no,why? Is it his BBQ scented breath?"

"Well, while you were talking to him, I saw a symbol of what looked like a tulip,but it was red."

"Your point?"

"MY point is,Trippz, is that this guy is a Firebender."

"Well, if this is a trap,I'll beat him like a red-headed stepchild."

"..."

"Look, I'll be okay, don't sweat."

"Okay."

The six made it to Flamesville, but dark clouds were around the poor defenseless town and no one was out except a sound of monsters growls.

"So that's Flamesville?"Trippz asked.

"Yes, sadly no one is brave enough to come out except me and my sister."The Dragon said.

"So where IS your sister?"

"I dunno, she said she had business with the freaks."

"That's a start."

"HIDY-HO!!"A voice shouted.

"AAAAAAHH!!It's Michael Jackson!!"Ninetails shrieked, hiding behind Trippz.She looks over and sees a man in black suit looking at them.

"Nine, that doesn't even look like that freaky white dude."Trippz said.(A/N:I respect Mike Jackson, but my friend began to make jokes about him, but I respect the used-to-be-black person.Even if he DID let children to his humble home one time O-o;)

"I am a photographic genius, so I take photos seriously."The man said, getting out a Tripod."Now everyone together, say...FUZZY PICKLES!!"The Camera man takes a picture of everyone."Ooh, what a lovely picture, this will bring fond memories."

"Does anyone get this guy or am I the only person?"

The Camera man disappears and everyone went into the town, it was dark and creepy at the same time, but Trippz had guts and so did the others, well except the Dragon which was hiding behind Pucca and Ness.

"Hey Dragon, why are you hiding behind us?"Ness asked.

"Because of the evil roaming around here, and I don't wanna get killed."The dragon whimpered.

"Some Firebender you turn out to be."Then they stopped as Baby Anti-Drug Ninetails growls as Imps(From Okami) and HEartless(From Kingdom Hearts) appeared before the group.

"Uh-oh, you guys, we got company."Trippz said,getting out her Lightsaber flashing with rainbow colors and her keyblade that was blue with blue moon-like shape circle on it with a handle, the tip had a star between the moons.They all ggot into their stance while the Dragon left.

The Shadow jumps up and tries to attack Pucca, but Pucca moved to her right and punches it. She sees a guitar coming at her,she catches it and throws it back at the Red Imp. Ness was whacking the Green Imps with his Baseball bat. Then a Black Imp appeared and throws his skull heads at him. Ness uses PK Thunder and destroys one skull while avoiding the other three.Once they were gone, Ness releases Pk Rockin and pretty colors shot to the Black Imp and it fell down dead, disappearing into flowers.Trippz used the Force to push a yellow Imp coming right at her from above. She jumps on the building to get rid of the Blue Imps. She slices the paper kites with her Lightsaber and uses her Hammer to whack them to the ground while they had their head stuck in the ground. Thanks for her having wings, she dives down and does an Earthquake Shake to the ground, destroying the Blue Imps.Baby Ninetails was circled around by shadows and Green Imps. A Shadow attacks him, but he grabs it with his teeth and squeezed the middle body part of the Shadow with his fangs and it faded away. Another attacked, but he kicks it. The Green Imp uses it's flute to get him, Ninetails grabs it and flings it to a bunch of Imps and Shadows like Bowling Pins.

"STRIKE!!"Baby Ninetails shouts, then punches a shadow with his paw behind him."I always wanted to do that."Pucca looks around to see if any Imps or Heartless was coming. She then felt the Earth shake around her and a Yellow Imps appears behind her and bangs it's drums to damage the Asian Girl.Pucca jumps and kicks it in the head. She then grabs it and hits it to the ground left and right and then punches the daylights out of it until it couldn't take it anymore and dies.The Fight was finally over as a Yellow bag with X's on it appears before the group.

"What the heck is this?"Trippz asked, a bit dumbfounded by the new item they just got."IT's a bag, but nothing's in it.What gives?"

"Maybe it's something to put extra stuff in it."Ness suggested.

"pssh, as if...Hello, what's this?" Trippz finds a note on the inside of the bag, saying "PROPERTY OF FELIX THE CAT.IF LOST, GOOD HEARTED PLEASE FIND THIS TO A CAT WITH BLACK AND WHITE COLORS ON HIS FUR."

"Maybe this 'Felix' guy lost it while escaping from the creature."

"Yeah, but the question is; is this bag's owner EVEN survived?!"

"Possible."Baby Ninetails said."If we keep it with us for a while, I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere, asking for his bag back."

"Nice idea, Nine."

"So what now?"

"I don't know, find the source of these clouds I guess."

"You sure?" said a sinister voice. Everyone looked around to find a very big blackness with millions of eyes staring at them. Coming out from the blackness was the same man that Trippz attacked that night.

"You again?"

"You're still at it, but this time you're looking for something special right?"

Trippz growled"None of your bees Wax pal. Whatever YOU'RE up to, you're not getting any from us."

"Au contrare, do you want to know what the source is coming from?"

Trippz gulped and said"Tell me..."

The man cleared his throat."Tell me, young lady, have you heard the legend of a Powerful Creature beyound your imagination?"

"What creature?"

"I'm talking about a fox, a fox with fox elements, water to wet the earth, the wet earth to be dried up by fire, fire being blown by wind, wind turns to icy cold,sometimes snow storms turns into thunder storms,but without thunder there's darkness."

"...What are you talking about."

"The legend of the Elemental Ninetails."

"My Ancestor?!"Baby Ninetails said.

"What the baby ninetailed fox said,yep.You see, before the war against the Firebenders. The elemental fox was treated like a god, a king, a leader. He had shelter over his rooftop, he had people respecting, he had guards who were part snake, part any other animal. But all heck broke loose when the kings of the four nations wanted the fox's powers for their own so the Fox sealed himself in an ancient Tomb. So the eight elements scattered across the globe. Right now they're hidden, but the evil forces got them and used them to take over territories like this one for instance."

"So one of the elemental orbs around here is used as a power source?"Trippz asked.

"Yep, except one."

"One?"

"After the Ninetails sealed himself, he said he will keep the Metal element for safe keeping. Without it with him, it would cause destruction.Well stories over...get 'em boys."The monsters went after the group.

--

Meanwhile in Space. A planet, which doesn't look like a planet,but a base. Can be seen from Earth. Inside were commanders in black uniforms. Some were working on the Computer monitors and programs. Some are making sure the ships are right and not busted. and some are...well...enjoying donuts and coffee. Now you may think these guys are all by themselves since Darth Vader is gone and no Emperor could take his place.Well guess what?... ... ... ...THEY GOT A NEW EMPEROR!!But not a cold-blood, heartless Sith Lord. No this Sith is in fact, different than the other Siths.As the troops did their thing. a commander comes running into the landing area and pants.

"Where's the Emperor?I got news about his offspring!"The Commander said.

"Calm down, Joe, what's going on?"another commander said.

"The Emperor is sooo going to kill me, his offspring is in trouble."

"Female or male?"a Stormtrooper said.

"Female...her fur is purple, she has brown hair and brown eyes.She was last seen in a small Town called Flamesville, she's still there but in terrible danger.Where is the Lord?"

"He said he was going somewhere and be back later."

"WHAT?!Oh no,ohno ohnoohnoohnoohno!! The Emperor will kill me soon, what'll I do?!What'll I do?!"The Commander starts running back and forth, freaking himself out. Then he bumps into someone and everyone gasped."Ow, sorry I wasn't wa-wa-wa-wa..."The Commander almost felt faint as a black figure with two flashing yellow eyes looks at him."D-D-Darth...M-my Lord...I-I-I didn't..."The figure grabs a paper which the Commander had. He reads it and looks at the Commander.

"Is this about my daughter?"The man said with a low voice.The Commander Gulped.

"Y-y-yes s-sir."

"... ... ... ...WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?"The man's voice changed from low to friendly mood.

"WAAAAAH DON'T KILL ME,I-wha?"

"You could've at least tell me sooner, I got back 2 minutes ago, goofnut."

"but-but-but-but-but."

"...You guys are still freaked out about the whole Darth Vader thing, huh?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"YOu could say that."

"Yeah..."

"Yep."

"Still Freaked."

"I just got back from therapy."

The figure sighed, he steps out from the shadows and the man was yet another Humanoid cat, but he was a tiger cat. He had red fur with dark green stripes, brown hair, brown eyes, a blackish brown beard and mustache. He wore a green camouflage shirt and pants with a black belt, he also wore red gloves with black bands on them, and wore black boots. His wings are dark red. Around his neck is a dark red heart with black wings, acting as a necklace.The man then said"Look you guys, don't call me Darth or Lord Smallfry, just call me Smallfry, just Smallfry.Got it?"

"But, we call you Darth Smallfry because...well, you're a sith."

Smallfry slapped his forehead."Oy vey.Okay whatever, but don't forget that I WILL NOT kill you, okay?"Everyone nodded"Okay, I'm going down to Earth to help my daughter and I don't know when I'll be back. By the way has anyone seen either Solid Fuzz or Lucas lately?"

"I saw Solid Fuzz sneaking around the base in a cardboard box and Lucas is playing with the Frogasaurus."

"Just like my daughter, an animal lover. Okay carry on whatever you were doing."

"Yes sir."

Smallfry went to the Animal Forest room to see some frog-like things with green skin and red spikes which are the Frogasauruses hoping around. He looks around until he spots a blonde hair boy with his hair sticking up in somewhat an 70's or 80's style, he also had blue eyes, he's wearing a red and yellow shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. He was petting a Frogasaurus.Smallfry approached him.

"Hey there kiddo."

The boy looked over his shoulder."Oh Smallfry, you're back. How was your trip?"

"You have no idea."Samllfry sweatdropped because he accidently went to a planet of angry tamarians(From Teen Titans)."So what are you doing?"

"Just playing with the Frogasauruses, they're quite friendly once you get used to them."

"What about those monsters we keep in the Monster cell?"

"They're all right as long as you don't get them angry."

"I see...Hey, Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to go to Earth with me?"

The boy name Lucas had sparkles in his eyes."Really?I love to."

"Okay, but we need to find Fuzz first."Then a blue cat thing pops out from the bushes,scaring Smallfry.

"You rang?"The cat thing said, it looks almost like Fuzzy, but his fur was blue with black stripes and instead of violet eyes, it had light green eyes and wore a green headband.(Similar to Solid Snake's.)"I couldn't help but overhear you were going down there to help out your daughter, am I right?"

"Yep, but I want to go down there right now before she's history."The three left the room and hopped onto a TIE ship and took off for Earth.

--

Meanwhile in Earth, someone is in the trash looking for something.

"Where is it?Where is it"Said a little high pitch voice, then something growled in the trash can and a black and white cat comes out saying "YIPES!!" while a pale green grey thing comes out growling.The cat looks over the wall he's hiding."Whew, that was close. I guess Garbage men could be mean sometimes."He then looks up to see Smallfry's ship heading to Flamesville."Wha..?A TIE ship?I thought Darth Vader was dead for good.Oh well, curiosity kills the cat right?"The cat then follows the ship to Flamesville.

Smallfry, Lucas, and Solid Fuzz made it to Flamesville. They hopped out and they look around."Well,"Smallfry spoke up"We're here."

"You think Trippz maybe here?"Solid Fuzz asked.

"Possible, unless they all ready got her.Let's keep our guard on, you two."

They walked down the road to find Trippz. As they walked Lucas spots a shadowy figure in the alley.

"Smallfry,"Lucas said"There's something in the alley."

"What?Where?"Smallfry asked, Lucas points his finger at something black. It looked like a wolf, but it was a little too dark to see. It comes out of the Alley and heads for Smallfry."Oh Carbon Dioxide."Smallfry felt himself pinned to the ground while the wolf bears it's teeth on something on his neck."Get off you wolf!!"

"Lucas, do something!"Solid Fuzz said.Lucas nods and put his two fingers together on his forehead.

"Just this once..."Lucas whispers, then his eyes flashed yellow."PK...FREEZE!!"A blast of ice shot from his body to the wolf and Smallfry. The wolf saw this and took off with Smallfry's necklace.

"Yeah you better run, I'll come after your-"He then looks up to see a snowflake in his face."Oh &#"The snowflake explodes in his face and he is frozen."AAAAAAAAHH!!COLD!!"

"Oops...PK FIRE!!"Lucas blasts fire his fingertips and not only did it thaw him from a block of ice, but also scorch him.Smallfry coughs smoke off his mouth and painfully says "Thanks."Meanwhile, Trippz was scratch up and bruised in the ground. She was unconscious. Then a Shadow comes up from behind her and attacks her, but a claw dipped in green liquid which is poison pierced through the shadow and it disappears. Standing in front of Trippz is a female orange skin dragon. Her spikes are yellow, on her elbows and back of her knees are spikes which the tips has green in them and the tip of her tail also has five claws which are also green, her eyes were violet with purple slints, her left and right cheeks had spikes on them, her horns were purple with golden hoops, she wore a purple pinkish shirt with the symbol of the Fire Nation, blue tight shorts, and she wore fingerless gloves. Trippz wakes up from her unconsciousness and comes face-to-face with the dragon.

"...Was...Was that...a shadow...that just...attacked me..?"Trippz said, trying to gather her strength.

"Yes and I came here to help you too."The dragon said."My brother came running for me and said that a purple cat with black wings, a girl, two boys a human and a fox, and a fuzzball was here. That purple cat wouldn't happen to be you, is it?"

"Yes. _-I asked him if he was colorblind,idiot.- _"

"Yeah well, my name is Fuego and you are?"

"oh, my name is Trippz Grissom and-"Trippz was cut off by a crash and the cat screeching, then heard someone saying"COME BACK HERE,YOU FLIPPING DOG!!"Then a white wolf with red marks and a spinning disc with red flames comes running around the corner and puts Smallfry's necklace by Trippz feet.

"What in the...?"

"Hello Trippz."The wolf said, the name of Trippz's scared her a bit.

"Hey how'd the hey did you know my name?"

"We met, remember?"

"...No...wait..."Trippz notice the wolf's voice, it sounded similar to Amaterasu's. Then that's when it hit her."OHMEGOSH!!AMATERASU?!"

"Where is that wolf?"Said the voice again.

"I'm sorry Trippz, maybe we can talk somewhere sometime. Gotta run."And with that, Amaterasu sped off. Then Smallfry comes from the corner also.He looks around and sees his heart and jumps for it saying "TOUCHDOWN!!"

"Awkward."Fuego muttered to herself. Smallfry then sniffs around, it was Trippz's scent and he looks up to see his daughter standing there.

"TRIPPZ!!" He shouts, hugging her tight. "Ohmygosh, I found you!"

"Choking...not breathing..."Trippz gasped.

"Are you okay? Did those baddies hurt you? Were you dead and somehow came back to life?"

"Dad, I'm fine. See, i'm not dead, I'm still weak though."

"I can fix that."

"How?"

Smallfry then grins, showing his Vampiric teeth(Yes, he's a vampire.But he's been turned into one and he has no weaknesses.)"I can use my fangs. I only use them to bite people who have been too bad. But I can also use them to heal people."

Trippz got paled for a second about thinking her father piercing his teeth through her skin just to heal her."Uhh...N-no thanks dad, I think I'll skip."

"Chicken."Fuego mutters, Trippz heard it and glare venomously at Fuego.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"Trippz growled.

"I called you a chicken. I cannot believe it. I thought you were brave enough to let your father heal you, but I guess I was wrong."

"He's my father, plus he's a vampire. I don't want him coming over here, biting me on the neck. Plus I'm scared of pointy things, even teeth coming from a VAMPIRE!!"

"Um...Trippz."Lucas said.

"Yeah?" Trippz asked calmly, although she just yelled at Fuego.

"I suggest you start running like right now."

"oh sour cream...I'M OUTTA HERE!!"Trippz starts running away, but with Smallfry's quick Vampire strength and speed. He grabs the collar from Trippz.

"Ack!Shoot."

"Trippz."Smallfry said, his eyes glowing with red and black swirls."Look at me."

"Dang it, dang it dang it, da-"Then Trippz stops saying Dang it as her eyes met her dad's.Fuego covered Lucas's eyes.

"I suggest you don't watch this Lucas, it'll get ugly."Fuego explained as Trippz kept staring at Smallfry's eyes.

"Now Trippz, listen good. You will fall asleep for 20 minutes, you will feel no pain once I bite you, got it?" Smallfry said, getting the words in her head.

"Yes dad."Trippz said.

"All right, get some sleep."And with that, Trippz's eyes shut and she fell into his arms. Smallfry's fangs glowed with sparkles and the liquid was filled with light blue and he digs his fangs into her neck, getting the light blue liquid go through her blood veins. Fuego just stares, her jaw looked like it hit the ground, Fuzzy faints and Solid Fuzz just stares and says "Awesome".Once Trippz's wounds were gone and her clothes went back to normal, Smallfry was still holding her in his arms. He sets her against the wall. He puts a bandage on her neck to keep the blood from escaping.they waited until Trippz woke up from her slumber. She wakes up and groans.

"augh, feels like something went to my head and I-OW!!"She felt pain from her neck."Oh no he didn't...DAD!!"

"Hey Trippz."Smallfry greeted.

"Dn't you 'Hey Trippz' me. WHAT THE JAGUARS HAPPEN TO ME?!And why do I feel like something bit me in my sleep without ME knowing?"

"He hypnotized you to make you fall asleep so he can heal you without you feeling any pain whatsoever."Fuego explained.Trippz glared at her father.

"You're lucky you're my dad or you would end up in the hospital." Trippz then stomps off.

"Like daughter like father."Fuego said.Lucas looks down the ground. He suddenly feels sad. Trippz and Smallfry are getting along with each other,but they had something in common. Both of them are happy and plus they're family.Lucas then begins to thing of his father and his mother and twin sibling."Hey kid!"Fuego's shout startled Lucas for a minute.

"Huh what?"Lucas asked.

"You coming, we're going after the source of these dark clouds."

"Oh yeah."He catches up with everyone.for a while they finally found the source and thunder and lightning can be heard and seen at the same time,it was a tent, it was red.

"This must be the source."Trippz said.

"I heard that the Orb was used to take over my town."Fuego said.

"You heard correctly Fuego.I don't see any buttons to take us in there so I guess it's safe to go in there.Let's go everyone."They all went in, unaware that someone in a dark cloak was watching them from above.

--

Meanwhile, everyone is in the cage looking sad. Everyone happened to be the captured Ness, Pucca, Baby Anti-Drug Ninetails, and Fuzzy. Fuzzy is playing a sad tune on an harmonica, Baby Ninetails is laying on Ness's legs looking sad while Ness pets him. Pucca is banging her head a little on the wall.She had had it and tried to break the bars by punching them, but they vibrated her body.Fuzzy stopped his harmonica and sighed.

"Y'know that ain't going to work Pucca." Fuzzy said."If we're lucky enough, Trippz should be on her way here to bust us out."

"How will she be able to find us, she's probably gone and passed away by now."Ness suggested.Baby Ninetails rears his head up with a sad face.

"What?You don't mean..."Baby Ninetails said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Nine."Baby Ninetails felt like crying, but he didn't give up hope that maybe she wasn't dead.Then he heard Pucca gasped as a Shadow went flying into the room and it's body slammed into the bars. Then a fish with fin wings, which is a Dead Fish, comes screaming into the room, it's body slammed into the floor into the floor. It was too dark to see, but Pucca could've swore she saw a sword showing it's glimpse in the darkness.Then someone comes into the room, actually, five to be the exact.They said nothing, then Fuzzy spoke up.

"Marco..."Fuzzy said.

"Polo."Trippz's voice was heard near of him and they all screamed.Trippz laughed."Gotcha."

"Trippz?"

"In the flesh."Trippz's Lightsaber flashed in the darkness, showing Smallfry, Lucas, Solid Fuzz, and Fuego. She sliced the bars and the four were reunited with Trippz.

"Thank goodness you're still alive."Baby Ninetails said."But who's the dragon, that human boy, the cat, and...IS THAT A VAMPIRE?!"

The vampire part startled Smallfry."And whats wrong about me being a Vampire, foxy?"

"Umm...Nothing."

"Exacly.Now come on, we need to find the Orb."They all left the room and everyone greeted each other.They walked down the halls and they were attacked by more Heartless,Dead fish, and dog-sized spiders with red and black paint on their faces.They find the main bosses room, but it was completely empty.

"Oh you GOTTA be kidding!!"Trippz shouted, not knowing the mysterious hood figure was right on top of them."I can't believe it, we've been tricked."

"And I could have sworn the source was from here."Fuego said.

"Well,I guess I left my shop for nothing."As Trippz said that, Ness looks up and sees the figure coming down towards Trippz. He gasped and shouts "TRIPPZ ABOVE YOU!!" Trippz looks up and dodges the hooded figure. It's eyes were glowing.It then puts it's hands closed together and releases a gust of winds, almost blowing everyone away.Pucca and Trippz attacked the hooded figure together as it now shoots rocks at them. Trippz uses her Lightsaber to sheild herself from the rocks. Pucca jumps and tries to punch it, but it dodges as it jumps back. Pucca sped up and successfully punches it in the gut.The figure grips it's stomach in pain as Trippz charges at him with her both weapons, the keyblade and Lightsaber, about to slice him. The figure looks up and gets out a metal staff with the red orb that Trippz Group needed.All of the two against one weapons clashed into each other as they struggle to kill each other.

"Ah-HA!!So you DO have the Orb, and to the color to me, you got the Orb of Fire."Trippz said.She pushed her weapons off the Staff and rushes to him,but a force stopped her."Wh-What the..?"

"You mustn't kill him..."Said a voice.

"Huh?Who's there?Show yourself."Trippz looks around the room and thick fog came around the enemy and Trippz. The others outside, which the fog wasn't around them, were confused and worried about Trippz.

"Hey, what's going on?"Smallfry asked.

"Something, or someone, must've stopped Trippz for some reason."Solid Fuzz suggested.

"Wait, hold on..."Fuzzy said, he can feel someone actually trying to contact him...from another realm."Someone's trying to get ahold of her from another world."

"Another world?"Lucas asked.

"Yeah, kinda like a...spirit."Solid Fuzz added."But don't worry, it ain't a bad thing.It's actually a good thing."

Meanwhile in the fog, Trippz is still confused of where the fog has come from or what the Mysterious figure is up to.Then fire shot up in front of Trippz and she fell to the ground. The fire went away and standing there was an old man with grey white hair and beard and a red cloak.

"Whoa, who are you?" Trippz asked, getting up.

"My name is Roku, and I was once the Avatar long ago."The man name Roku said, he then points at the Hooded Figure."And the one you're fighting happens to be the Avatar himself."

"Well if HE'S the Avatar, why the hey he's attacking ME for?"

"He is not quite himself, the clowns captures him and brainwashed him, making him think he's one of them. You may not know this...but if you kill this Avatar, the avatar cycle will be broken and the breed of being the last Airbender and avatar will be extinct."

"WHAT?? Shoot...Well, how the heck could I get him into his peppy self?"

"I do not know, you must know yourself...Good Luck."Then Roku disappears and so does the fog. The figure, which was the Avatar, sits there staring at Trippz.She puts her weapons up and cracks her knuckles.

"Okay, time to get going."She speds up towards him while the Avatar rears his Staff and brings rocks up from the Earth. Trippz dodges them and tackles the Hooded Avatar to the ground.Trippz removes the cloak from the figure. She got a good look at him. He was at least 12 years old, he was really bald and he wore orange and yellow clothing, he also had arrows tattooed on her forehead and his arms and hands,plus his face was painted black and white.Fuego saw this also and asked"Is that...an airbender?!"

"Yep,"Trippz replied."And right now, he needs help."Fuego gives her a confused look."THAT MEANS HE'S BRAINWASHED AND WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!"

"OH!!Sorry."Fuego charges up to him and shoots fire at him, it caught him on fire a little. Smallfry gets out his gun and starts shooting.The Brainwashed Airbender starts running in Sonic Speed avoiding the bullets. He then gets water from the barrels and splashes them on Smallfry's hand and freezes it.

"Aw man and I just got thawed 10 minutes ago."Smallfry groans.Solid Fuzz comes behind the Airbender from the box and slashes him in the back. The Avatar turns around and blows air at him, making Solid Fuzz go flying to the pole. Lucas and Ness both release PK Thunder. Fuego gasped and used an Inferno Sheild to sheild the thunder.

"What gives, Fuego?" Trippz asked.

"We can't electricute him if he's in his Avatar State.If he gets killed during that State, he dies."Fuego explained.

"Ugh, this is going to be hard. If there was any way to calm him down."

"AANG!!"Said a female voice.

"What the...?"Trippz looks at the doorway and sees a girl two years younger than Trippz. She had blue eyes, brown hair, her skins was light dark, She also wore blue clothing."Who's she?"

"I don't know, but whatever she's doing it's calming his butt down."Smallfry said. Trippz looks at the Airbender and saw his shocked, but sad face.

"ka-katara...?"The Airbender weakly said, fighting both his brainwashed brain and his State.

"Trippz, what do we do?"Ness asked.

"How should I know?" Trippz said, then she felt a bonk on her head. She looks down to see part of the Rosary necklace bead."What in the heck?" She also sees a piece of paper. She picks it up and it says "The Good is lying somewhere in the heart, use this to unlock that heart and it will cure those who have been controled, but still keep the special power."Trippz shrugged"Works for me."She speeds up quick and gets in front of the Airbender."Hey there, baldy. Time to wake up from being BRAINWASHED!!"She slams the Rosary into his chest where his heart should be and a flash of light filled the room.Everyone shield their eyes.Once the light disappeared, the boys face was back to normal, his eyes turned from black to grey eyes.The girl who was at the doorway comes running to the boy.Everyone went to Trippz's side.The boy's eyes were closed.Trippz then freaked."Oops...Did...Did I kill him?I didn't meant to kill him..."

"No, he's just asleep right now..."The girl said, looking at Trippz with thankful eyes."Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to get him off the control."

"Nyaaaa, it was nothin'"Trippz sticks her tongue out and puts her hand to the back of her head. Then she sees light coming out from the cracks of the tent, but the tent was disappearing with Cherry blossom pedals. Once the tent was completely gone, Trippz takes the Orb off the Staff.She can feel the heat from it."Anyhoo, name's Trippz Grissom."

"I'm Katara, thank you for saving Aang."

"Like I said, no problem. We're actually traveling now, sooo are you and Aang going to be okay?"

"Actually, if you don't mind...Mind if me and him come along too?"

"hmmmm...Guys?"She looks at her group.

"She's a Waterbender, so yeah."Ness said.

"Makes sense to me."Smallfry said.

"I'm game with that."Lucas said.

"I don't care."Fuego said.

"I vote yes!"Fuzzy said.

"I yes, I yes!"Baby Ninetails yipped.

"I guess so."Solid Fuzz said.Pucca nods.

"Okay, so Katara, you and him are gained."

"...Thank you."

_WIth the clouds that was over Flamesville from the Tent gone now, Trippz let's Katara and Aang join her on their quest.Fuego is coming with them because she'll need alot of help she needs. Though the evil out there will be keeping an eye out on her group...To make sure she fails. Meanwhile, the Cereal Killa may have a grudge against Trippz, either that, he may know her for real.And what about Magic, Trippz's Uncle, will he be able to keep up with alot of help she can need, or will she be facing strangers during her travels?_

--

Chapter 2 done, Chapter 3 coming up soon...I hope.

Okay I may have put maybe one gag on here and that's the Michael Jackson part. I think my friend is scared of him or something, either that, he probably got it from the Family Guy,LOL...Anywayz, you may notice Trippz's sassy,Tomboyish talk.Yeah, she'll be using that alot.Yes and I know the biting part, don't worry.I didn't say it'll be a little gore so you don't have to picture it.


	4. The Vampire, the dragon and Shinigami

_**Chapter 3: The Vampire, the Shinigami, and the Dragon**_

Okay, a third chapter that'll show the Vampire Character, Alucard, which I do not own, will appear on here as well as a few more characters in which I DO NOT own except my made-ups.

_Trippz's or other characters thoughts_

**Alucard's thought**

_**Igneus's thought (YES, he will be on here. Mutters To save Trippz's butt that is)**_

Also, the Bleach and Catscratch crew are going to appear on here also so hang on to your seats and try not to run to the windows please and no flames if you're going to do it.Please and thank you.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"HUZZAH TO TRIPPZ'S TEAM!!"

The Flamesville community are celebrating victory for Trippz and her partners, plus her dad.The Dragons gave them gifts and free food and drinks. They even did concerts as a Ceremonial Victory Theater for them(By the way, they're drinking non-alcohol beverages so this could be a little more propriet for children.) Trippz was sitting on the table with her team.

"It's very nice for these people to give us free goodies, don't ya think?" Trippz said, admiring the things that now turned out well.

"Yep," Smallfry agreed."But we have to leave soon if we're ever going to find the Orbs soon. By the way Katara, you said you and your friends were separated, why's that?"

Katara looked down at her drink."Well...after the war was over, we decided to see the sites when we had the chance. But while traveling, we were hit by some powerful force and we were separated. I was alone and confused until I found you guys."

Trippz smiled and chuckled as she put a hand over her head and rubbed it in silliness. "You're lucky too, or I would've mashed your boyfriend here to bits."

Katara blushed."uuhhh...yeah."

"Hmm? Are you blushing?"

"..."

"You are aren't ya?"

"..."

"Okay, I'll drop it. _- Wow, and here I though dad teased me alot about me liking boys. -_ "

"Hey guys,"Fuego said as she came to the table. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Fuego sits down with the group. "So,I heard you're aftering these Orbs and also your family to become more powerful, am I correct."

"Huh? Who told you?"Trippz looks behind her and sees Amaterasu yet again, this time sitting on the counter, sipping Apple Juice. "Oh,okay I get it."

"She told me about the Elemental Ninetails too." Fuego looks outside." Strange though, there is alot of Ninetailes out there. The Demon Lord Ninetails (Okami), the Ninetails spirit in a body of the boy (Naruto, yes he'll be in here.), the pokemon Ninetales, then there's this Anti-Drug Ninetails, and now...the Elemental...psh heh, heck I bet there's alot of Ninetails out there somewhere."

Trippz takes out the Orb, inside the crystal sphere flames was glowing inside, sending warmth on Trippz hand. If she can release the Elemental Ninetails, then it can bring peace around the earth.She sighs and puts it away, then looks at the time."I'm going to the Inn, see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Trippz."

"Night."

"Don't let the bug beds bite."

"It's bed bugs, Nine."

"Gensutite."

"Sigh."

Trippz had went to bed as everyone were still at the party. When midnight came, she started having a weird dream. She was in some kind of area. A dark cave of some sorts with weird markings, and in front of her were two different species. One was a ape wearing weird clothing and the other one was a purple dragon with orange wings, horns, tail tip, and yellow scales running down from his chest to his tail. Right now the purple dragon was inside some sort of light purple aura and it was taking over his body. when he got out, his body was completely darken. He released a blast of darkness from his mouth to the ape, the ape turned to stone and was destroyed by another wave of dark blast. the dragon then looks up and flies up towards the ceiling to follow him.

"Spyro stop, it's me. We're your friend, you gotta fight it." The dragonfly said.

"I...I can't." the dragon said, struggling to get out alive. then a female black dragon pushes dragon out of the aura. The purple dragon looks around to see what he had done."What have I done? I couldn't control myself."

Trippz felt herself wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"No one blames you Spyro, we need to get out of here, this whole place will crumble soon."The black dragon said. the place was crumbling and was about to imprison them, the exits for them were blocked out. Trippz looks at the purple dragons eyes. She knew that it was the end of them and Trippz felt like crying.

"Get near of me, Now!" the purple dragon said, the two got near of him and a yellow flash blinded her.She wakes up to find herself in her room.She looks around, everyone was asleep. She sighs and gets out of bed. She dressed herself and went to Fuego's house. The lights was still on, so she knocked to see if she was asleep. Fuego opens the door.

"Trippz!? What are you doing up so late?" Fuego asked. Trippz had the sad eyes and she wasn't looking at the orange dragon."Is something wrong?"

"Fuego..."Trippz beganed."Do you...know any dragon by the name of...Spyro?" Fuego's eyes were widen, how did she knew the name? She sighs.

"It's best if you come in Trippz."Fuego said, inviting the purple girl in.Fuego gets out a book."No one ever asked about Spyro the Dragon for three years from now...not with the...incident he did..."

"What happen to him?"

Fuego looks at her with depression eyes."He...wasn't himself...He...accidently stepped into the dark void that shot through the central earth that contain evil in it. Then he destroyed the evil fortress known as the Well of Souls. An evil place where dark hearts live. Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder put theirselves to sleep until this day came...I haven't said a word about it since."Then Fuego had an idea, but it maybe too risky for Trippz."I know, how about this? Why don't we go see one of the four Dragon Guardians?"

"Dragon whohuhs?"

"Not Hoohuhs, Guardians. But I gotta warn ya, Trippz, I don't know if they will allow you in their temple. I heard they don't allow visitors anymore since then. I may try to convince them that you're there for Spyro and the other two."

"Actually Fuego...It's the risk I'm willing to take."Fuego nods. Trippz gets out a pen and paper and writes;

"Dear everyone,

You may not know this, but Fuego and me are going to some Dragon land to release someone she knows. I don't know how long I'll be there. Fuego has left the map for you guys if you are getting worried about me. If you want to follow me, then meet me at the Dragon Temple.

Sincerely,

Trippz Grissom."

After setting the note on her father's Bazooka,she quietly snuck out and both of them took off towards their destination.

--

3 days later.

"Fuego, how long is it? I haven't even eaten since we left." Trippz griped.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry."Fuego said. "I hope your father doesn't get mad, I mean...You're going alone with me to enter the temple of who-knows-what. I mean I'm even scared of enter there. I heard some tourist go there and come back alive some time. Some who were too selfish were perished." Then thunder could be heard and it started raining."Oh great, what's next? A NEW ENEMY I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Trippz groans. Fuego looks around and notices an old Church building.

"There's the church, come on, let's go rest there for the night."

"...okay."

They ran for their shelter out of the rain.Fuego went in and smelt around for something.She then sighs in relief."Good, no smell of a vampire anywhere."

Trippz looked at her and grinned."What? You scared of my dad all ready?"

"No,I'm worried about another vampire that I know. _-And a quite annoying one too.- _"

"..."

"...Trippz..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm very glad you helped my town...Y'know...I..."She became a bit silence."To tell you the truth, I...didn't know my town was struck sooner than I thought."

"Huh?"

"You see...I'm a drifter..."

"A...Drifter...? You mean a person who wants to be free?"

Fuego nods."Yes,I've been to many places during my travels. Plus surviving from the monsters out there also...that is except the impossible person I cannot seem to defeat."

"Who?"

"... ... ...Alucard."

"Alu-who?"

"Alucard, a vampire. Unlike your dad, he only comes out at night.You see...He's impossible for me to defeat."

"How did you two met?"

Fuego only looked down, and sighed."You better sit down and let me explain." They both sat down on the benchs. "It was late March. I just traveled through Dimmsdale, California and traveled down the road for my next stop. As I walked the moon was up over the horizon, it was almost a shape of a smile on the side. As I walked, I had this sudden chilll down my spine. I thought it was just the cold, no big deal. It felt as though ice had came in and took over my heart with icy fears. Just then I heard this voice in my head "I know who you are and you're coming with me." I thought I was loosing it until I saw..." She paused.

"And you saw Alucard right?" Trippz added.Fuego nodded.

"Yes," She continued. "I stood my ground and attacked him in full speed. I was stronger then and I thought I defeated him easily. after a few seconds, fog came in and black smoke-like clouds were reforming his form again. I got scared and ran away in full speed, getting away from the vampire. I couldn't avoid him in anyway, everywhere I go he's there,here, right there, right here, left right left right. I couldn't sleep for days. I decided enough is enough and went back home. for about four days before the attack on my town I never saw him around...and now...I'm scared."

Trippz couldn't say anything but watched the now-the-victim dragon Firebender. "I'll protect you Fuego."

Fuego looked up."Can you do it though?"

"Worth a shot.But nighttime is coming soon..."

"Don't worry, I'm a Jedi, we Jedis don't need enough sleep if we needed. I'll stay up tonight. I'll leave the candle on tonight."

Fuego nodded."Thanks Trippz."

Night has finally fell and Fuego and Trippz stayed up to watch each others back.Even though this Alucard character sounded dangerous and if anything happen to either one of them, they won't forgive each other. Trippz had her Keyblade and Lightsaber ready. Trippz looks at the moon, it was half. It looked beautiful for her, but due to the fact that the night will decide their fate. then they heard the door open slightly. Trippz gets her weapons ready. when the door opened a little, it was just a lone wolf.

_"-Oops, am I in the wrong place?-" _The wolf thought, talking to Trippz. _"-I saw my evening snack run here and thought it was in here but I was wrong, sorry.-"_ And with that, the wolf left. Trippz and Fuego sighed.

"Hey, could be-"Trippz beginned, but Fuego shows her the hand.

"Don't say it."

"Sorry."Trippz felt her nose tickle a bit, she tried to hold it, but let out a loud"AAAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks Fuego."

"No problem." As soon as she said that, they heard hissing. They both jumped and got into their fighting stances. They looked around the room, they then looked down to see a snake there on the floor."..."

"A snake? We were scared of a little snake? oh geez, gimme a break."

"..."

"Uhh...Fuego, you all right?"

"..."

"...hello, earth to Fuego."

"...Trippz..."

"...?"

"Go..."

"What?"

"NOW!!"Fuego pushes Trippz as the snake leapt on her. Trippz got up and helped her friend. She grabbed the snake into the air and tried slicing it with her Keyblade. But the snake transformed into a human and she didn't know it until she hit something.. She looks down at her weapon, it hit a metal pipe. She looks at it's owner. it was a man. He's wearing a red hat, cloak, tie,possibly wearing a white or black shirt, black pants, boots, and he is wearing yellow sunglasses.She pushes her weapon and lands on the ground.

"Fuego, is this the guy you were talking about?"Trippz asked as she turned to see her dragon friend getting up weakly.

"Yes, that's him."

"Did he bit you?"

"No, I'm fine."Trippz looks at the man name Alucard."So...You're the Alucard dude I heard,tell me. WHY DO YOU WANT FUEGO?!" Alucard didn't responded to what she said."What? Am I speaking french here?"The vampire still hasn't response, he began to walk towards them."Ohhhhh snap, Fuego he's coming towards us."

"what? oh boy..."

"Don't worry, my trusty weapons can bring him down." Trippz raised her weapons to the air and threw them.

"Wait Trippz-" Too late, the weapons spinned towards the vampire and sliced him in half."Now look what you've done."

"Hey I saved our tails okay?"

"Yeah, but now you made our lives even worse."

"Worse?" She looked behind her shoulder and saw black and red streaks of aura floating around."Lemme guess, he's pulling himself together and now we're dead meat?"

"Pretty much."

"Will there be guns and bullets, hypnotic mind controlling and fighting?"

"Most likely"

"...Bring it on."

They burst out from the doors and made a run for it. The storm became worse as they ran.

"Oh don't tell me he's controlling the weather too."Trippz whined.

"He's a vampire, he's over about 500 years old, he can do anything."

"500 YEARS OLD?! Oh now I'm scared."Trippz looked up at the clouds, ran was pouring down bad and the world around them were completely blackened. Trippz then screeched to a stop as they see Alucard in front of them."Oh Geez!" They stood in their place. The vampire looks at them, then smiled, showing his fangs. Trippz swallowed.

"...Such a wonderful evening to meet you ladies." Alucard said coldly but calmly.

"Wha-huh?" Trippz wondered.

"And Dragon Firebender, nice to meet you again also."

"Enough sweet talk, you blood-sucking freak!" Fuego growled. "I have no intention to be your slave!"

"Who says anything about YOU becoming a vampire?"

"Huh?"

"I'm taking the little girl with me."

"Did he mean me?" Trippz squeaked."Or did he mean another little girl?"

"HE MEANS YOU!!" Fuego shouted.

"...oh...Got any garlic then?"

"Just focus on him!" They turned to him, but as they stared at him for five seconds, he disappears.

"What the..? Where'd he-?"

"My human master said to pick any strong people who happened to get rid of the clowns..." Alucard said, the voice was coming from behind Trippz. She swings her keyblade, but missed.

"Grrr."

"I didn't expect it to be a little girl, what bravery..."Trippz slashed her keyblade on a tree,

"Quit it! Fuego, are you taking any of this or what?" Fuego didn't reply."Fuego?"

"I must obey him." Fuego whispered loudly.Trippz's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" Fuego turned her head, her eyes were dark, meaning she was being mind controlled."Ohhhh snap, I'm in trouble!" Fuego blasted flames from her fist. Trippz dodge the incoming flames. Fuego charges at her and tried to poison her with her claws, Trippz avoided them as she dodged left and right. She swung her Keyblade and Lightsaber at her, Fuego got hurt from it as she let out a damaged cry. Fuego now bursts out a wave of flames, knocking Trippz back. Trippz landed with a harsh thud, she looks up to see the Dragon coming right for her. Trippz rolled out of the way as the inpacted landed on the ground.

" **-So I was right, you are the one-** " Alucards voice was now inside Trippz's mind.Trippz gasped. She looked around the darkness to find him. " **-I only used your Firebending friend as a puppet punchbag on you to see how strong you were-** "Trippz now felt like she was being controlled now as she dropped her weapons.

"N-No, get outta my head!" Trippz growled, forcing the negativity that's about to happen.

" **-Come now, becoming a vampire is a easy life. You don't have to worry about dying once you live over 1000 years old.- **"

"An...easy life?"

" _**-DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!- **_" Said an unfamiliar voice that got Trippz outta her trance.

"Wh-what?"

" _**-Trippz Grissom, don't listen to what Alucard is saying to you. You can fight him. Show him what you're made off.- **_"

"But how can I show him that I don't need a life of a vampire?"

"** -Are you going to listen to that dragon or me?- **"Alucard's voice was back to her again.

" _**-I taught a certain dragon before he imprison himself for three years, it's a power that will bring out the fire within you. But not only fire, but darkness.**_-" Trippz's Heart starts glowing in her coat. " _**-now focus on the fire within you, the darkness outside of you.**_" Alucard now appeared behind her. He tried to go for her neck. " _**-Now...REALEASE IT!!- **_" As soon as he said that, a burst of Fire and Darkness burst out from within her. Knocking Alucard back. The explosion inside of Trippz wore her out and she collapse to the ground, though Alucard was still up and went to approach her, only to be greeted by a voice that Trippz thought was Ness or Lucas.

"PK THUNDER!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- -- -

7 hours later

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

".. ... ... ... ...What happen?" Trippz woke up to be in a different place. She was laying in a bed with a brown blankey on her. Her head had a bandage on it. She was in a room that had golden walls, flowers in vases, and beds for the injured. She looks over and sees Fuego. Trippz then gasped.

"OH NO!! What if I have Amnesia? Let's see...Dad;Smallfry...Mom;Scarboni...Fox;Anti-Drug Ninetails...My name; Trippz Grissom...Well I'm okay then." She looked around the room and looked at her side. Her coat was still there, her heart was there too with her Lightsaber and Her golden Hammer, but something else was there. IT was a Cross with diamonds, sapphire, rubies, peals, emeralds, and garnets on it and it was silver. It also had a note. It says;

Dear Trippz Grissom,

Hey how's it going for you? I heard you fought a vampire that came from

london. Apparently his Human Master has sent him around here to search for you.

Who knows what he is up to. We left you a Heavenly Cross given from Amaterasu to

Give to you. Well, we hope to see you soon.

Piper Halliwell, one of the three Charmed Ones.

(ZOMG LOL!!") Trippz looks at the note. Then puts it in her pocket, she'll probably need it for later. She sighs and lays back on the pillow. What was she going to do, and where is she anyway?

BARK BARK

"Huh?" Trippz looks over and sees a brown dog staring at her and panting."Oh hey there, boy. Do you know where I am?"

"Whines_ -Kinda, we're in some kind of land where dragons roam.- _"

"Dragons?"

" _-Yeah, the reason we got you here is so that Blood-Sucking vampire Alucard doesn't touch you and that Dragong girl over there.- _"

"And what do you mean by 'We?'"

"Boney? Where are you?" Said a voice. The dog name boney rushes out to greet someone. A Man comes into the room with Trippz's Keyblade. He is skinney and very tall, almost Fuego's size, he wore a long sleeve light blue shirt, pinkish red pants, and shoes. He also had a big nose and a bit of a goatee beard. He set it down and walked over to Trippz's Right side bed. He was limping a bit too.

"uhh..."

"It's okay," The man said."My leg's been like that, I get used to the limping. Name's Duster."

"Trippz Grissom...Where are we?"

"The Dragon's land. We found you two fighting that Vampire and rescued you."

"Then you did the PK Thunder?"

Duster chuckled."Actually, you're talking about my partner, Kumatora."

"Kumatora?_ -Okay,what's with the questions?- _"

"She was the one who did that. Me,Boney, and her fought that vampire until the guardians came."

"..."

"Duster..."Said the familiar voice that Trippz heard in her head while trying to avoid vampirism from Alucard. A red dragon comes into the room. He looks really big to Trippz. He had red flame patterns going down his back, his wings membrane, eyes, and horns in amber, and his tail is shaped to resemble what looked like fire. He looks at Trippz for a minute, then turned towards Duster."Could you take care of that dragon girl for me while I take Trippz to the other guardians with me."

"Yeah." Duster replied. Trippz carefully got off the bed, but almost fell to the ground. The Red dragon caught her with his giant paw, almost wide enough to only pin her arms at without wrapping them around her chest and back.

"Careful now." The Dragon said, helping her up."That fire and dark blast nearly took all your energy out of you."

" _-No duh, shirlock-_ "Trippz thought annoyingly. She struggled up to her feet. She was fine standing, but walking maybe difficult for her. Her body felt like rocks piled on top of her, just waiting for her to loose her balance to fall on the floor again. She grabbed her stuff and put the Cross around her neck because someone thankfully turned it into a necklace. She had her hammer out to use it as a support in case she stumbles.The Red Dragon knew she wouldn't walk far so crouch down and said"I see you're still too weak. Here, climb onto my back for right now until your energy is back." Trippz nodded and climbed up, trying not to get poked by the spikes.She put her Hammer away because it looked like she won't need it at all until they got to where these Guardians are at. Before they left, Trippz gave a last glance at the unconscious Fuego and they left.After a few minutes from walking. Trippz had her energy back and looked at their location. It was a giant castle of what it looked like. It was very beautiful. The castle was completely golden. They went inside and the room was covered with darker red brown walls, ceilng, and ground. There was even a pool in the middle of the room.well it was a pond.The Red Dragon looked around the room."The other Dragons seem to be out for a while.You can look around if you like."

"Do I have to stay out of rooms that ain't for me?" Trippz asked. Almost every movie she sees is nothing but "Don't go in there this, don't go in here that."The red Dragon shook his head.

"No, everything is completely safe."the Red Dragon walked off towards the door until Trippz figured out something.

"WHOA WAIT!! I haven't catched your name yet."

"Igneus, my name is Igneus."

"...Igneus..."Igneus left the room, leaving Trippz by herself.She looked around the rooms of the castle, there are four rooms, each containing statues of dragons. She went outside with the view of the whole Dragon Land.And some rooms containing some crystal-like gems they got.She then sighs as she got back in the room with the pond in the middle of the room. She sits down and relaxes. Just as she thought things could be weird. She sees something walking by. She looks up and sees a bright yellow she-dragon walking by her, but she was almost invisible to see."What the..?"

"Hmm?"The yellow dragon said, looking at her."Oh you can see me?"

"Sorta..."

"Weird, one of the other dragons can't see ghost but you're the first one to see us."

"WHAT THE SWEET MUFFINS NAME!!YOU'RE A GHOST?!"

"Yes, I am. You would be a 'Soul Reaper' are you?"

"A what reaper? You mean the Grim Reaper?Death? Naw, I ain;'t"

"...okay then."The ghost yellow dragon walks away.

"That's just freaky."Then she heard Igneus's roar outside."Gyah! Igneus!" She runs outside and sees him on the ground panting."Igneus!"

"Trippz,be careful! I think a hollow is around here."Igneus said,panting.

"What the heck is a hollow?"

"A hollow is a creature that takes form from a human spirit in a evil spirit, whether they accept it or not. They go out for other living people's souls to eat."Trippz looks up and sees the creature all right, and it looked like a dragon. It had yellow eyes inside a white mask with spikes sticking out, black scaly body with red claws, spikes, and long horns sticking out from it's head and it had a big hole in it's chest that you can see right through it.

"Holy cats, I can see through it! What about you?"

"Barely, I can only see it like a heat vision, but it doesn't mean I can see it fully."

"Darn it!" Just as things would be worse, her heart starts glowing brightly."What in the name of...?"

"Go get him, cat girl"Someone said behind her, Trippz tried to turn and see who said it, but she felt something smack her on the back of the head. She stumbles a bit.She looks down and her clothing was different now. She was wearing some kind of Chinese style clothing. Her shirt thing was black with red lines on the sleeves, a white belt string tied around her stomach with her lightsaber, and her pants had purple flame patterns on it. Her hammer was floating on her back, and her wings are still the same color, except blue moon-shape marks are on them.

"What the fudge happen to me?"

"You're a soul reaper now kid."Trippz looks behind her and sees a man standing there with a cane. He had a green stripe hat that covers his eyes, dark-light yellow hair, dark green coat, pants, and wearing sandels.

"And who might you be?"

"Kisuke Urahara!"Igneus growled."What did you do to Trippz?"

"You can't see her well Igneus,"The man name Kisuke said."But she turned into a Soul Reaper."

"A Shinigami..."Thew dragon roared out loud and heartless started coming.

"Shoot, Heartless!" Trippz said "Listen...Kisuke is it?You have to get Igneus and my body outta here."

"Will do." Kisuke said. Igneus picks Trippz's body up and they run into the temple.Trippz gets out her Keyblade and her Lightsaber and starts fighting. She sliced the first Heart and it disappears. Another one leapt to her, but Trippz acted quickly and swung her hammer at it. She swung both her weapons and three more disappeared. She then starts fighting the Dragon Hollow. The dragon breathes out dark fire at her, but Trippz acted quickly and dodge it. She swung her lightsaber at it's leg. The dragon roared in pain and swung it's tail at her. Trippz went flying, but used her wings to stop her in midair. The dragon flew up and used it's claws on her. Three scratches hit her in the back and she yelped in pain. She fell down to the ground and landed with a thud. She looks up and sees the dragon nose-diving at her. She moves out of the way while the dragon hit the spot she was at.

"Geez when are you gonna give up?"Trippz asked the dragon. The dragon ignored her and now breathes out ice at her. Her body froze."Oh you got to be kidding me!"The dragon charges at her as it opens it's mouth. She closes her eyes for it to devour her.She waited 5 seconds then opens them. in front of her she sees two little dragons fighting the Hollow. They were the same ones in her dream."I-Impossible..."They were Spyro and Cynder that was fighting the Hollow.Spyro charges at the dragon and hits it with his horns. Cynder breathes out green flames at it. Trippz breaks free from the ice and charges at the Dragon Hollow. She jumps up and uses her Keyblade to smash the mask. It starts breaking.Trippz smiled."Game over, pal!"The dragon roared in pain. It tries to shake it off, but couldn't and collasped, disappearing in white light specks."whew..."Trippz looks at the two dragons."Lemme guess...You two happen to be Spyro and Cynder."

"You heard of us?" Cynder asked, Trippz nodded.

"A friend of mine told me about you two.I'm very surprised you two can see me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Spyro asked."We saw that dragon did we?"

"Wait Spyro..."Cynder said."Are you a...Shinigami?"

"What the heck is a Shinigami and a Soul Reaper?"

"Oh, you mean you haven't heard of them?"

"No."

"Okay, let me begin by saying this then; A Soul Reaper, known as a Shinigame, is one of the Hollow Hunters. They can't be seen by most people, but those who can see ghosts can also see them. The Soul Reapers who find the other ghosts flying or walking around usually Ritual them to a better place without worries about hollows. Now for Hollows, they are evil ghosts who go out looking for live souls to eat, but their favorite food is usually Soul Reapers."

Trippz shivered."Gee, thanks for telling me that."

"Hey cat girl!"Kisuke said."Commer, I want to talk to you."

"I wonder what the fudge he wants." Trippz,Spyro, and Cynder went back into the temple. Kisuke was standing by the wall, fanning himself with his paper fan.

"That was a nice fight you gave to that Hollow just now,even without a Soul Reapers own sword."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a zanpakuto, the Soul Reaper's weapon. Each Soul Reaper has his or her own zanpakuto to name. But all you got is a sword that looks like a key, a future lazer thing that acts like a sword, and that jeweled gold hammer on your back. Since you have them, what are their names?"

"Oh, well..."Trippz pulls out her Keyblade."My Keyblade's name is Midnight Star,"She then gets out her lightsaber and turns it on."My lightsaber's name is Rainbow Saber, and last but not least,"She puts away her two weapons and gets out her hammer."My trusty hammer, Golden Pounder."

"So Midnight Star, Rainbow Saber, and Golden Pounder...I like those names."

"Well, I guess I ain't the only Soul Reaper to have different weapon than a Zanpakuto."

Kisuke gave her a confused look."Whaddya mean?"

"Well, me and my family have these artifact called Unity Hearts,it gives us powers by letting us know that we retrieved them once they start glowing and the power is stored in the Heart. So once we got all of them, we'll be able to bring down the enemies once and for all.And since my dad is probably a Soul Reaper right now maybe, he has three weapons as well, but he doesn't have a hammer like I do. He calls his lightsaber Dark Saber, his bazooka Smoky Pipe, and his Kyeblade Dark Matter.My dad also have other guns but he only nicknames them and if he needs different ones he sells them and buys new ones."

A bat comes into the room and starts flapping around.Kisuke got freaked out."Oh my god a bat, hold on I'll kill it."He swung his cane at the bat and it went flying smack to the wall."Did I kill it."The bat got back up.

"Why you little punk, do you think that could of kill a vampire?" The bat said with a squeaky voice.

"A bat that is a tiny vampire, that's funny."

"HEY THIS IS MY DISGUISE YOU NUTHEAD!!" The bat disappears into smoke and standing there was Smallfry."And don't you forget it!"

"Hey dad."Trippz greeted.Smallfry looked at her.

"eh? Trippz is that you? Why are you wearing that get-up clothing?"

"Talk to hats-a-lot."

Smallfry looked at Kisuke"You?"

"That's right,"Kisuke replied."And you must be Darth Smallfry.Now my question is, did your mother call you by that name or did you name it yourself?"

"Does it matter?"

"I dunno. Plus where's Trippz's other group?"

"We're here."Ness said, Duster was with Fuego to make sure she would walk fine, with them also was a woman with red hair, blue clothing and pink boots, that must be Kumatora."Sorry to keep you guys waiting but we were picking up Fuego."Then Ness notices Kisuke"Hey who the heck are you?"

"Just call me Kisuke for right now kiddo, or should I say Ness."

"Hey how'd you-"

"I read the news about you saving the earth from destruction kid."Kisuke looks at Igneus."Hey Igneus, is it okay if I borrow this group for a little bit?"

"Be my guest."Igneus said.

"And just what are you doing?" Fuzzy asked.

"You'll see..."Kisuke said, getting out a bottle with swirling colors in it.He throws it to the ground which created a portal."Step inside everyone, it's completely safe."

"Just how safe is it?"Ninetails said, peeking through.

"If you step in, you might see yourself."He then pushes him a bit that it made him stumble.

"Hey it's air conditioned in here."Ninetails poked his head out from the vortex."Hey everyone, it's a house we're entering."

Trippz got back to her body and stepped through with everyone following except Igneus, Spyro, and Cynder.When the vortex disappeared after everyone got off, they were now in a house.

"Oh wow."Smallfry said with amazement."This is a nice house.They were in the main entrance of the house. It was almost like a mansion, two-way staircase, a diamonded chaindaleir, and of course a nice carpet."Is this your house, Kisuke?"

"Nope, this house belongs to three cat brothers and their butler."

"THREE CATS?!"Lucas gasped in surprisement."Those poor guys, I hope the butler feeds them well."

"I wouldn't say 'Poor Guys'. They're not like your average cats."

"Whaddya mean bud?"Trippz asked, not knowing a lizard called a newt landed on top of her head.Baby Ninetails saw it and growled."Nine,why are ya looking at me like that?"

"Don't move, there's a venomous lizard thing on your head."He said growling.Trippz felt the newt and picked it up.

"Awww, don't worry Nine, these things are completely harmless. Someone musta accidently let it loose."

"MY NEWT!!"Someone shouted out, tackling Trippz to the ground.Once she landed on her back, the newt went flying up in the air and landed on a gray cat with string-like tail, floppy string-like ears, and a goofy-like face."Thank you for finding William for me mysterious human cat girl."He walked away. As she stared, she said"Was that one of them?"

"Yeah, he's the somewhat stupid but sometimes smart first one I know."Kisuke said."The second one is irish or scottish or whatever the heck he speaks, and the last one is the bossiest in this household."

"Isn't there anyone that takes care of them?"

"Their butler does, but he gets commands from them three."They then heard vases crash on the floors."Must be my employees doing some chaos around again"

"Employees?"

"JINTA!!"Someone yelled out."GIVE ME BACK MY KEYS,I NEED TO RUN DOWN AND GET MORE ROOT BEER!!"

"You have to catch me first, Blicky."A boy's voice said, coming around the corner was a young boy with red hair, a white shirt with a logo on it, blue shors, and brown shoes. He was running with car keys in his hand, chasing after him is a cat with yellow eyes and black fur.

"When I get my paws on you, I'll make sure-"

"You make sure WHAT?!"Kisuke asked furiously, the cat yelped.

"Kisuke!?Y-you're here? Already? I-I was just uh-uh-uh...gonna get him some too once I had my keys, right."The cat chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?"Baby ninetails asked."Because it looked to me you were gonna stuff him in a microwave, shave his hair, stick him inside a closet or-"

"I was gonna do that."The cat said, then realizes what he said and covers his mouth."oopsy."

"Boy, are you going to get it big time now."Kisuke said,not caring what he said."oh Tessai!"

"Tessai?"Duster asked.

"Oh geez! I'm outta here!"the cat tried to run, but a muscular man was in the way, he had dark brown hair tied to almost african style, wore glasses, dark brown mustache,black apron over a white shirt, black pants and shoes.the man picked the cat up.It must've been the man Kisuke was talking about.

"Trippz and group, say hello to my employee, Tessai Tsukabishi."

"Hello."Trippz greeted.

"Howzit going?"everyone said.

"Pleasure meeting you all."Tessai said."And I also see you meet Mr.Blick."

"Yeah yeah."the cat name Mr.blick said."Now can we get the pounding over with please?"

"Actually Mr.Blick,"Kisuke said."I'm going to let Tessai make your peel 1,000 potatoes tonight, we're going to have dinner for our guests."

"US?!"Everyone asked.

"Geez, does everyone have to ask every question?Yes you."

"Wait!"Someone shouted out, they looked around and spotted a white cat with a orange spot on his right eye and ear and an orange stubby tail and he was speaking scottish."I'll peel the potatoes as I am great at peeling."

"HA! In your face, muscle boy!" Mr.Blick taunted."

"Okay then, then Mr.Blick will do the dinner dishes then."Kisuke decided.

"WHAT?! That's not fair, it's Gomez's job."

"As my duty as a butler, Mr.blick."Said a man with butler clothing name Gomez."Mr.Urahara has put me in charge of getting drinks for everyone."

"And how are you going to get the right drinks when YOU AND KISUKE DON'T KNOW THEIR FAVORITES?!"

"Easy Blicky."Kisuke said, waving a sheet."I've been watching them and know their favorite drinks so no worries. Oh and Gomez, you can take a little break until we need you all right? My employees will do some cleaning."

"As you wish, Mr. Urahara."Gomez said, walking out as the boy from before gave him the keys.

"now that that has settled how about I tell you what you can do around here.If you feel like you go too many partners, you can send them here with thia DS Transporter."He hands the DS to Trippz."And if you need them again for some reasons, you can use these cards." He hands her some blank deck of cards with three spiky things sticking out from the top."And also, I was told to give you this."He hands her a scroll. She opens it and reads the ones that are for her and her family's Hearts;

1: Soul Reaper

2: Ghost

3: Super Saiyan

4: Dragoon

5: Charmed One or Whitelighter

6: Ninja

These are the ones she needs.She feels like this was REALLY the beginner of the joruney she will never forget

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woooooo.

Finally Chapter 3 done. and if you haven't notice, there's a part of which I got it from the Emperor's New Groove where the two main characters are talking about going over a huge waterfall. I wasn't thinking about adding any Bleach related until I finally watched the show that my cousin wanted me to watch and...dare I say it...ICHIGO IS SOOOOO FLIPPING HOT!!... (Blushes) I hope my mom doesn't catch this...ooooh I feel embarassed all ready, EEEEEEE!! (Falls backwards)


	5. Nightmare on CulDeSac Street

chapter 4: Nightmare on Cul-De-Sac Street

_D'oh, I just found out something, the car brothers' butler isn't Gomez, it's Hovis. I just got that name from an episode xD, stupid me, the red dragon's name is Ignitus, not Igneus .Anyway, in the previous chapter, Trippz has met her new enemy, Alucard from He-cough-Hecksing. Sorry, I don't wanna curse. Then she met up with the Fire Guardian Dragon name Ignitus. Then got the Shinigami, AKA Soul Reaper, powers and defeated a Dragon Hollow with the help of Spyro and Cynder, who were releast from their slumber by Hunter the Cheetah. then met up with Kisuke, the cats, and her new partners for her journey. In this next chapter, Trippz will have to save the men's butt._

The clouds are completely darken as a teenager that is the same age as Trippz is running through the woods.He had black hair with some of the bangs covering one of his brown eyes, he wore black shirt,pants,shoes, and spiky wristbands and collar with a Heart with demon wings. He also had red demon wings with black skin on it. He trips and gets back up still running. He hides behind a tree. Catching his breath.

"I gotta hide somewhere and quick!"He said to himself.There was a village type town nearby and he starts running again. Only to hear female laughters."Darn it! They found me!" He runs faster, trying to loose them. He makes it to a small town that was completely deserted. He needed help and state. He starts going to house to house, shouting"HELP! HELP! SOME THREE CHICKS ARE AFTERING ME!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" then three shadows loomed over the teenager."NOOOOO!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BOOOMM!!

Trippz was completing her training with the Dragon guardians.

One dragon is the Ice Dragon covered with blue scales. His wings are purple framed with blue and his tail has several icicles coming out. His horns are as blue as his claws. His name is Cyril.

the other dragon is the Electric Dragon, which is known as Energy. He is covered with yellow scales with electrical patterns going down his back. His wings are yellow and are framed with blue. His horns and claws are also blue and his tail resembles a lightning bolt splitting in two. His name is Volteer

The last one is the Earth Dragon. He is covered with green scales and has brown claws and horns. His tail is shape like a spiked wreaking ball. His name is Terrador.

After completing her powers, she takes off to look for the other orbs that are yet to be retrieved.As they walked, they had another problem now. Hearing Sparx singing so badly that it stunk.

Sparx: _**We're more than carbon and chemicals**_

_**We are the image of the invisible.**_

_**Free will is ours and we can't leggo**_

_**We are the image of the invisible.**_

"Somebody shut that Dragonfly's pipe hole for pete's sake!" Kumatora shouted while covering her ears.

_**we can't allow this, our crying call**_

_**We are the image of the invisible!**_

"How long will he sing?" Ness asked, cringing by his annoying singing.

"I have no idea." Spyro replied.

_**So we sing out this, our canical**_

_**we are the image of the invi-**_

"**SPARX,SHUT THE FUDGE UP!!** " Kumatora screamed, shutting Sparx up finally.

"Okay,okay fine." Sparx said."Sheesh, no one respects the fact I sing better than anyone."

" _-Yeah, and some people want to beat you up right now.- _" Trippz thought.Cynder goes up to Smallfry, who is looking at the map.

"How long until we hit the next point, Darth Smallfry?" Cynder asked. Smallfry sighed and replied."It's not that far, and please call me Smallfry."

"Sorry, but sometimes I think if I just say the word 'Darth' or 'Lord', you don't punish me for it."

"I don't punish anyone, it isn't my thing. Killing is wrong and I don't want to hurt anyone at all."

"Then why are you a sith?"

"...Because...I'm like that, but that doesn't mean I have to be bad."

Trippz looks over the horizon, they were walking near a beach and it was very calm, plus there was a nice ocean view to look around at."Isn't it beautiful you guys? The sun is shining, the air is warm, and it's so peaceful and quiet."

"I wish it could stay like that instead of annoying bugs." Kumatora grumbled.Sparx glared at her.

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're annoying!"

"Oh, well at least I'm not going 'PK Fya', 'Pk Thunda' around."

"I don't say those words."

"No? You said it once."

"That's because I had to save Trippz from a Vampire, duh!"

"OHMYGOD!!" Smallfry shouted.

"Huh? What? Is there danger nearby?" Trippz asked, getting out her Keyblade.

"No, but it looks like another boss has taken over the town over there." Smallfry pointed his finger to the direction where the dark clouds are hovering at.

"Holy Macorel, what's the location?"

Smallfry looks at the map."Peach Creek, Cul-De-Sac."

"Should we see if there is any survivors or something?" Katara asked.

"Worth a try."They ran for the location, when they got there, the darkness was hovering over a Tralier Park area."Okay Seriously, I expect the worse than a dirty old Trailer Park."

"And I thought Pokey's house was worse." Ness said.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing."

"hmm..."Sparx looked around."Now why would a big villain want a location like this?"Just as he said that, the ground starts shaking like there's no tomorrow.The ground starts shaking for 10 minutes and stopped. Now there was a castle by the Trailer Park."Okay, forget what I said then."

"DAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Whoa Sparx,"Trippz said."I know the castle is that scaring, but screaming like a woman? Now that's new."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who-"

"D'OWH!!"Cried a voice in front of them. They went up to what was laying on the ground. Or who to be the exact. It was a yellow skin fact man with morning grey look alike mouth, white shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also had squiggle lines as hair. He gets up and shouts angrily "WHY YOU LITTLE CHICK BRATS,GIMME BACK MY DONUTS!!"

"Whoa, chubby there is yelling at our next villain for donuts?" Sparx whispered to Trippz.

"Try to get them then, fat man." Said a woman's voice. All of them looked up and saw two figure with yellow glowing eyes. The Lightning struck. One is a light purple cat woman with black hair and a black outfit with boots, and the other one is light blue with dark midnight clothing and dark blue hair. Both of them had purple demonic wings too.One of them are holding a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles and the other is holding a box of donuts."DO you want this donut? All chocolatey and sprinkly?"

"Oh yes,YES!! Gimme gimme gimme!!" The light blue cat woman crushes the donut and it burst into flames and the man screamed like a school girl."AAAAAAHH!! WHY YOU LITTLE CHEAP CHICKS! WHY I OUTTA-"

"Excuse me," Trippz butted."But are those women picking on you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yes they are. Crummy freaky chicks, destroying my donuts."

Trippz shook her head glided up to the tower and now in front of the women."Pardon me, girls, but-"

The women looked at her, and the lught purple cat said"Oh look sister, it's that girl who defeated the brainwashed Avatar."

"Yes, she is. What brings you to this humble weather we're having."

"I believe you have the glazed box of doughy goodness for that man name...uh..."Trippz flew down to the fat man."What was your name, I didn't catch it."

"Homer Simpson." The man name Homer said.Trippz flew back to the women.

"Homer Simpson, and as the future hero for this earth I have no choice but to ask you to give 'em up."

"Now why does that purple ferret look familiar."

"She's not a ferret," Smallfry said.

"Yeah, she's Trippz Grissom." Fuzzy said."The savior of Flamesville."

"EEEEEEE!!"Trippz heard Homer squeal like a girl and looked down.

"Now what?"Trippz asked annoyly.

"YOU'RE the Trippz Grissom! Hey when you get my donuts, may I have your autograph?"

"THAT'S the reason you were buggin' me about? Look Homer, I'm doing something for you so-"

"TRIPPZ,BEHIND YOU!!"Hunter shouted, shooting an arrow at a round white figure. He missed, but Trippz felt something sharp hit her and she fell down to the ground.The donuts fell on her.

"How about that autograph now?"Homer asked.Trippz glared at him.

"I've been sliced by something and already you still bugging me for a autograph?"

"I have my donuts."

**"GRRR FORGET YOUR DONUTS!!"**

"Are you two done arguing?"The light blue cat said.

"Because we would like to do something else now." the purple one said.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Yang."

"And I'm Yung."Then the two said it together."And we are the two sisters to take over this land."

"We like jewelry, mall shopping..."Yang said.

"And cute boys!"Yung added."And by the looks of it, it looks like we found some in front of us."

"We already send three sisters after a cute vampire boy."

"Yes, and he looked a bit either gothic or emo."

"SHUT UP TALKING ABOUT CUTE BOYS AND SHOW ME WHAT ALMOST SLICED ME HALF!!"Trippz screamed.The two snapped their fingers. approaching from the shadows and...floating between the sisters is a ghost-girl round white thing with purple violet hair, pink visor, brown eyes, and a sword with a brush on the handle had chain cuffs on her arms and tail.She also looked sad." _-That ghost thing...it looks sad...It's as if she has no choice but to obey them- _"

"This is our what you call our pet." Yung said, pulling the chains.

"Her name is Sarah, but we like to call her Nightress of Darkness."Yang added.

"We just found her around one day and kept her as a...slave or pet."

" _-You didn't mention slave, but it looks like you turned her into one,- _"Trippz thought " _-In fact, if you stupid nutshells look at her, SHE'S FLIPPING SAD!! Jiminy Christmas...- _"

"Sister..."Yang said.

"hmmm?"

"How about we take the boys and leave these pesty girls and that fat man with them?"

"Oh that sounds terrific sister."

"ohhh,"Homer groaned."Do you have to be that harsh on me? I have feelings too y'know."

"Homer,"Trippz said."They're evil, they can say what they want to say, whenever they say so."

"D'OH!! I forgot, stupid evil beings."A blue lightning hit one of the males,except Baby Ninetails, and they disappeared. Then pink lightning hit the girls, Ninetails, and Homer and trapped them in pink bubbles."ooh hoo hoo hoo, now I look pretty in pink."Trippz looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"We were glad you guys came to drop these cuties off..."Yang said.

"But we don't need you pesky girls or that fat man around any long."Yung added.

"See you guys later."Then the bubbles shoots them to a small town.

"NO DAD!! GUYS!!"Trippz shouted before everything around her went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 hours later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Is she dead?"Said a voice.

"I don't think so, she's breathing." said another voice.

"We should X-ray her in a toaster" said a third voice.

"Shut up and give me a sock lumpy."Said that first voice. Trippz didn't know what was going on until she smelt something nasty and gross.She popped open her eyes and covered her nose.

"Oh my gosh, did something crawl on something and died?" Trippz said. She then saw three boys looking at her. One was a short boy with three strangs of hair sticking out, yellow shirt with a red stripe on it, blue jeans with white chain sticking out, and red shoes. the other one was a really tall one with some hairs sticking out like short needle pins, one eyebrow, green jacket with a red and white stripe shirt in it, purple pants, and blue shoes, the last one is a little bigger like the second boy. He had a black sockhat, red shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes.They were all staring at her."uuh..."

"Cool, it's alive." the one eyebrow kid said."I wonder what planet she's from."

"Planet? Huh?"

"Ignore him,"The three haired kid said."He has crazy imagination. So now that we found you how about a deal?"

"Deal? For what?"

"To be famous, people will be begging to see you as the 'Mysterious Human Cat Who Walks The Earth.' "

"This is one of his scam ideas tomake money off of you."The sockhat kid whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Well, in any ways, my name is Trippz Grissom."Trippz said.

"My Name is Ed, also known as Lumpy or monobrow to Eddy."The one eyebrow kid name Ed said.

"Yep,that's me, Eddy."The three stang hair kid name Eddy said."Don't wear it out."

"And My name is also Edd, with two D's."The sockhat kid name Edd said."But you can call me Double D. And I thought you maybe hungry so-"

"Hold on Double D, I got lunch for her." Ed said, diggin through his jacket and gets out what looked like moldy sandwich and gravy with gunk in it."A sandwich and some gravy."

Trippz almost felt like puking."Uhh No thanks, I rather have clean food."She looks around the room where she was. It was a room covered in light pink walls and ceiling. It had an old record music box, a dresser full of styling clothing, and she was laying in a blue bed with a table next to it with a lava lamp."Where am I anyway?"

"You're in my room."Eddy said, pushing her off."And since you're awake, can I have my bed back before you get your fur all over the covers."

"Eddy!" Double D shouted."That's no way to treat your guests!"

"She has fur on her, and animals shed fur. Whe they shed, they get their hair all over other peoples clothing."

"Actually, my fur is thick and short. So there's no need to worry."Trippz explained."You see, us Humanoids don't shed, so there's no worries at all."She then looks outside and notice there's no clouds in the sky."That's odd...Hey Double D."

"Yes,Trippz?"Double D asked.

"How come you guys' neighborhood ain't covered in those dark clouds?"

"Huh, I really don't know. All I know is that something's up in the Trailer Park."

"I bet those Kankers are up to something!"Eddy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't count my hens before they pop up Eddy."Ed said."Evil things lurk in the corners of this town."

"Ooooookay,"Trippz said."By the way, have you guys seen my female friends and a fat man running loose?"

"If you mean the nice water girl, she's at my house."Ed said, opening the door."Follow m-"But he went into the wall instead through the doorway.Eddy laughed."Oops, wrong way. Follow my stench!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Ed. You don't know how glad I am to finally found one person okay."The boys and Trippz left Eddy's home and down the street to Ed's boys.They got to a green house and they entered.Once inside, Ed ran upstairs. He gets out a spacula and gets close to the door."Ed, wouldn't it be eaiser if you knock?"Trippz knocked the door.Although she a screaming greeting from a little girl scream."ED,IF YOU INTERRUPT OUR TIME ONCE MORE TIME I'LL-" Then the little girl stopped. Trippz looked at her. She had orange red hair, pink shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. Behind her is a really pale skin boy with the same hair color like his skin, blue shirt, white pants, and black shoes, he also had what looked like braces."Oh sorry, I thought it you were my idiot brother."

"Right here, Sarah." Ed said.The girl name Sarah looked at him, then at Trippz."You with these guys?"

"To tell the truth, yes."Trippz said, after she said that, Sarah slammed the door in front of her."Well that was rude of her."

"Who was that Sarah?"Katara's voice asked.

"Some purple cat girl with the three idiots."Trippz now could hear Pucca growl."What? If a girl is with some idiots, they're ain't a friend of mine."

"Well that was our friend at the door."the two girls were now pushed out."Well fine, be that way."Katara turned to Trippz."Sorry about that,Trippz.I guess Sarah dislikes those boys behind you."

"Nyah, no prob."Trippz said."Do you know where everyone is?"

"Well, Fuego is out somewhere, Kumatora and Ninetails is with some girl name Nazz, and Cynder is being chased by some kid name Rolf, and Homer is out looking for Donuts, either that, some candy called Jawbreakers that he is getting from the Candy Store."Trippz was then tackled by Eddy.

"YOUR FRIEND HAS CASH FOR JAWBREAKERS?!"Eddy yells.

"I guess so,but-"Trippz fell to the ground and Eddy runs out of the door with Edd and Ed on his tail.

"I hope he leaves me some!"

"Wait Eddy, don't leave us!"Edd Shouted

"Follow the leader!"Ed yelled.Trippz and the two walks out.

"Man,those three are weird."Katara said.

"Yeah,I know."

"TRIPPZ!!"Cynder's voice cried out."Help,I'm being chased by a maniac."

"What maniac?" SMACK!! She was hit by something hard. "Ow son of a nutcracker!"She looks up and standing there with a wooden stick was a boy with red hair, yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue pants, and red shoes.

"Rolf, it's okay she's safe with me."Katara said, calming the boy down.

"ROLF DOES NOT WANT BLACK DRAGON NEAR HIS SHEEP!!"The boy name Rolf said He then notice Trippz standing there and yelps."It's the She-Cat of the Thousand Powers of Light."

"Pardon?"Trippz asked.

"Tell me, she-who-looks-like-a-purple-ferret."

"I'm a cat."

"Have you contain the Power of the Three Witches of California?"

"Three Witches? California? Oh you mean the Charmed Magic, no I don't believe-"

"HA HA!! Then you are safe then from Rolf,"Then his voice got serious again."But warn this, cat-girl, beware as the moon is full like swiss cheese in the sky. Not only is your nine doggy-"

"Fox."

"FOX going to turn into a grown up, but you will be summoned by them soon enough."

they were kept quiet for a while, then Trippz barked into laughter."Sorry to burst your bubble bud, but my mom told me they were dead."

"Well your Mama may be wrong, maybe she didn't want you to know. You'll see..."Then Rolf thought for one minute."Wait, are you going to use the powers for good or evil."

"Good."

"Oh okay then, sorry about that, Rolf thought she-cat was bad as papa's armpit.Good day then ladies."Rolf then walks off.

"Wow, that was weird."Katara said.

"Yep."Trippz agreed.Pucca agreed too.

"SPLEE"Waffle, who was next to Pucca, said.The girls screech.

"Waffle, what the heck are you doing here man?"

"Kisuke told me to give you this."Waffle gives Trippz an envelope.

"A letter?"

"Bye now."He goes through a portal and it disappears.Trippz opens up the letter and it says.

Dear Trippz,

sorry I didn't tell you this in the first place you left the Dragon Temple.I Found out

that a friendly Werewolf and his Kirby-like female friend is somewhere in the

area you're in. If you happen to find them, let them join you,but he'll come out at night

since he loves night walks.He'll howl to let you know he's coming..

Kisuke.

"Why does he want us to find it? So he can turn up into werewolves until we're all fur and out for flesh meat?"

"uhh,Trippz read the rest."Katara pointed out.Trippz read the rest.

P.S.

If you got any ideas like the werewolve turning you into werewolves until you all

are fur and out for flesh meat, then you're crazy to think that.

"Oh shut up Kisuke."

P.S.S.

How about you shut up.and you have to go to the graveyard by yourself tonight.

"He sure can get you can he?"

"I think so...wait, did he just say I have to go alone to a graveyard? Oh Geez"

Nighttime had fall and Trippz was definitely alone by herself. She couldn't think of anything scarier. Zombies popping out unexpected, cat screeching without notice, and bats flying through without her knowing. But the worst of all...Alucard. What if he came after without her even knowing, what will she do? How will she survive?

_**"Terror Time Again By Skycycle**_

_**You hear the screeching of an howl**_

_**you hear the wind began to howl**_

_**you know the zombies on the ground**_

Her heart was pounding, she was breathing in and out shakingly. She saw something move around the tombstones. Was it him?

_**And it's Terror time again!**_

It WAS HIM. She sees him behind the trees and starts running through the path of the cemetary.

_**they've got you running through the night**_

_**it's terror time again**_

_**and you just might die of fright**_

_**it a terrifying time!**_

She hides behind one of the tombstones, hoping to get away from him."I can't outrun him forever."Trippz whispered to herself.

_**You hear the beating of your heart**_

_**you know the scream is gonna start**_

_**here comes the really scary part!**_

She turned to face her front and Alucard was in front of him"Looking for me or running away from me?" He said calmly.Trippz scramble to her feet and starts running.

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**they've got you running through the night**_

Where was she going to do now? Fight? don't fight and die and be turned into a vampire without her father's help? Her mind was racing with questions. She was comepletely dead for that blood-sucking Alucard.

_**it's terror time again**_

_**and you just might die of fright**_

_**it's a terrifying time!**_

Darn it, she may have to stand and fight if she has to.She gets out her weapons and prepares to fight.

_**all the trees begin to moan**_

_**and the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**riding faces full of slime**_

_**don't you know it's terror time?**_

BANG!! A bullet shot right by her and barely touched her skin. She looks at where it hit. It hit a tombstone, leaving a bullet hole. She turns and sees Alucard a few feet away from her, holding a gun. the smoke was coming out from the pipe and he's standing there, smirking."Can't we just talk this over?"Trippz asked.

_**and it's terror time again**_

He shot another bullet, but she used her Lightsaber to shield herself"I guess not." and begins running.

_**they've got you running through the night**_

Alucard starts chasing her while blasting more bullets at her."Darn it, will he ever leave me alone?"

_**it's terror time again**_

_**and you just might die of fright**_

_**it's a terrifying time.**_

Just as things could get EVEN worst. They hear a wolf howl.It was near too. Trippz gulped and turned slightly. It was a wolf all right, but this is a werewolf. On his shoulder looked like a round blue puffball with arms and feet and also had violet hair.The Werewolf is a humanoid like Trippz, he had blue eyes, a golden earring pierced on his left ear, wore what looked like black shirt armour, ripped brown shorts, he also had a left metal arm and right metal leg."Is that...him?"

"Get away from her you sicko!"The wolf growled.

"And why would I want to?"Alucard asked, completely behind Trippz. She shivered."I am enjoying playing Cat and mouse with her."

"I don't!"Trippz shouted, then covered her mouth."Sorry, it slipped."

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**they've got you running through the night.**_

The kirby girl jumped and headbutted Alucard, making Trippz hide inside a crypt.

_**it's terror time again**_

_**and you just might die of fright**_

_**it's a terrifying time**_

The two started fighting and struggling. Trippz didn't dare to look. That werewolf was going to loose big time. There was no hope, Kisuke tricked her. She was doomed to be a servant to Alucard.

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

_**and the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**riding faces full of slime**_

_**don't you know it's terror time?**_

The Werewolf and the vampire were punching, kicking, and Alucard was trying to bullet him with silver, but silver didn't bother for some reason. The wolf saw a blue crystal and grabs it. He slams it on his metal arm and it charges.

_**and it's terror time again**_

_**they've got you runninf through the night**_

the blast from his arm blasts water at the vampire.

_**it's terror time again**_

_**and you just might die of fright**_

_**it's a terrifying time.**_

**End of Song**

It's now or never for Trippz now, she gets out from the crypt and begins to run. Alucard didn't chase her for some reason, but that's not why she's running from him, it's the wolf. She runs and runs deeper in the woods. She then trip and sprangs her ankle.

"AAUGH GREAT!!"She said painfully."I sprang my ankle in the middle of the woods, and that wolf is coming this way right now."She rests against the tree since she won't be walking for a while. Meet the werewolf in the graveyard her foot. What was Kisuke thinking? Trippz sighs. She was tired and rests for a while. three hours has passed and she hears a snap.She opens her eyes and gasped. She looks around to see what the noise came from.She looks left and right of the forest. She was doomed now, she'll never svae the world anymore, she won't see her dad again, nor her family.She keeps hearing snapping but where was it come from? She then turns her head slowly to the right and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Trippz screamed on top of her lungs. She looks at the person, it was just a man.He had a red cap with an 'M' on it, brown hair, black mustache, blue eyes, red shirt over blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and had a round nose and he was a bit chubby too."oh my gosh, don't sneak up on me like that mister."

"Sorry, didn't mean to-a scare ya."The man said with an itailian accent.

" _-Oh cute Trippz, you're speaking to an italian dude, what are you going to say? In fact, he looks kinda familiar. Wasn't he from the newspapers? What was his name? Marie? Mar? Maria? Marshmellow?- _Excuse me, but...who the heck are you?"

"Me? People should recognize me in the newspapers,it's-a me, Mario."

Trippz's mouth hung open."Get...OUT!! YOU'RE THE super Mario? Hero of Mushroom Kingdom?"

"That's-a right."

"Oh my God, and I screamed in front of your face too. I am soooo sorry."Now Trippz is feeling like a Fan Girl that just met her biggest hero, how embarassing.She then felt pain, she forgot about her spranged ankle."Aw shoot, that hurt!"

"What happen to your ankle?"

"Nothing personal, I was running away from something and...tripped and fell hard and spranged it."

"I should take you with me to heal that spranged ankle. Soemone I know is babysitting a kid and a wood in the cul-de-sac."

" -At leat I'll get away from this nightmarish woods.- "Mario helped Trippz down the path of the woods.

"I haven't caught your name."

"Mine? It's Trippz Grissom, my friends came down here to tracking down what we called the Elemental Orbs."

"Orbs?"

"Yeah, we know who has one of them, well it's just two sister, Yang and Yung. But before we could have a chance. The girls took every men except two from my group and me, my ninetailed fox, a fat yellow skin man, and the girls are the only ones standing. What's not the worst is that they got some kind of ghost marshmellow thing with purple hair with them. They said her name is Sarah, but they call her the Nightress of Darkness."

"...You and me are even now Trippz."

"We are, is it someone I mentioned?"

Mario nodded."That ghost thing you mentioned happens to be a Boo, and that boo is the one I'm trying to rescue. She hasn't came back to Mushroom Kingdom for days and I came here to look for her. I didn't know where I was suppose to find her until i met a werewolf and a kirby girl."

" -That Werewolf, but why hasn't he turned this plumber into a were as well?- "

"He said that he came from Dimmsdale and is traveling around, exploring the land. He also has four more people with him as well. He said they are outlaws and are mistaken as crooks. So they're safe with him.As for the Kirby girl, well she was from another world but she's okay."They were now in the Cul-De-Sac.

"So why is this Werewolf babysitting this kid?"

"His parents are out and they have no one to take care of him and the wood. So they let him babysit the two."They finally made it to a house. Mario opens the door and looks around.No one was here except a tall muscular Indian man. he wore a light yellow sleeve cut trench indian style coat, brown indian pants, boots, had brown hair, some are white, and wore a headband that is also indian style."Hey Gallows, where is everyone?"

"hmm? Oh hey Mario."The man name Gallows said."Virginia is out shopping for food in this household, Jet is off somewhere, Clive, Fang, and Sabrina are out somewhere too."He then notices Trippz."I see you also met a friend."He got up and helped Trippz to a chair.She sat down and groaned."Looks like you won't walk for a while."

"A while My FOOT!!"Trippz screamed.

"shhh. Not so loud, i just put the two to bed."

"Sorry."She sighs."Well this turned out to be a trippy journey I got."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile with Smallfry and the men, Smallfry is trying to break through his cell, and he's screaming like a maniac would do if kept in a cell too long.

"LET ME OUT!!"He shouted. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU HEAR ME?!NEVA!!"

"Face it, Smallfry,"Spyro said."They'll never let us out because 'we're too cool, hot, and handsome to escape'"

"Yeah, even if we escape," Hunter said."Where would we go if they find us easily?"

Smallfry was about to say something, but shut up."I got nothing."He said,slumping against the wall.Just then, he felt a tap and he let out a girl scream. He stopped and sees a teenage boy (From the beginning of this chapter.)"oh my god, Lil Lo...is that...you?"

"Hey Uncle Smallfry."The boy name Lil Lo said."Never thought to see you here."

"Neither do I, how did you get captured?"

"Those three women did."

"Three?I though those girls were just twins, they didn't mentioned their third identical sibling."

"No,I'm talking about the Kanker sisters. They notice how handsome and cute I was and captured me until those two twin beasts came."

Smallfry leaned against the bar walls where Lil Lo was."So they decided to keep you as some kind of Limited addition Action Figrue, never to be opened never?"

"Yep..."

"That sucks."

"I know."

BAM!! the Cell bars vibrates as Spyro tried to break through the bars. He did it again and it didn't word. He was dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious.Smallfry puts his hand at his face in embarassment."Dragons."

"So...what are you guys doing now?"

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Out saving the world from clowns?" Gallows asked.Trippz nodded.

"Yes, and we're also aftering the Orbs also."She shows them the Fire Orb."If we get all eight elemental orbs, we will release the Elemental Dragon."

"Yeah, and also..."Mario said, as he looks outside and sees Alucard behind one of the houses."You got 'Him' to worry about."Trippz looks and gulps, her neck twitching with fear. Mario gets out a book.

"Here, you'll need this if you have a chance."

"What is it?"

"His diary...He sold this to me for only 100 coins and to give it to you."

"Why would he want to do that?"

Mario just shrugged.Trippz slumped in her chair."To tell you the truth..."

"I care for this world."Trippz and Smallfry said together as the music started.

**Youth of the Nation by P.O.D.**

Trippz:_**Last day of the rest of my life**_

_**I wish I would known cause I'd kiss my momma good-bye**_

_**I didn't tell her that I loved her or how much I cared**_

_**or thank my pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared**_

(Trippz got off the chair carefully and lumb near the window)

_**Unaware I just did what I do**_

_**Everyday the same routine before I left from my shop**_

_**Instead of name my shop I closed to battle baddies to chop**_

Smallfry:_**Call me blind but I didn't see it coming**_

_**and everybody was runnin**_

_**But I couldn't hear nothing except**_

Trippz and Smallfry:_**Gun blast it happened so fast**_

(Smallfry looks at Lucas.)

Smallfry:_**I didn't really know this kid though I saved him from death**_

_**Maybe this kid was reachin out for love or**_

_**Maybe for a moment he forgot who he was or**_

_**Maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged**_

_**Whatever it was I know it's because...**_

Trippz and Smallfry:_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, We are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Narion**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation.**_

Trippz: _**Cynder, she was only a little dragon**_

_**She was given with dark powers that she couldn't drag on**_

_**Hang with the dark side and hear the stories they tell**_

_**She might act kinda proud but no respect for herself**_

_**She finds evil in all the wrong places**_

_**the same situations just different faces**_

_**Changed up her pace since Spyro freed her**_

_**Too bad she didn't forget how she didn't deserved better**_

Smallfry: _**Aang the Avatar always played the fool**_

_**He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool**_

(Aang turned his head because he knew what he was talking about, his past life and his brainwashed evil deeds.)

_**He was never really one of the guys**_

_**No matter how hard he tried**_

_**Often though of suicide**_

_**It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends**_

(Aang started crying because although he had Katara, he couldn't bare of what his other friends thought of him when he turned a bit evil when he had no choice.)

_**He put his life to a end they might rememeber him then**_

_**You cross a line and there is no turning back**_

_**He told the world how he felt with the sound he got**_

Trippz and Smallfry:_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation.**_

"So you see, there's too much suffering around us right now."Trippz said.

"And there's probably be more then..."Smallfry said.

"If we don't stop this..."

"Our world..."

"Would be..."

"Ugly..."Both of them said at the same time.

(Trippz sees Alucard listening to her singing as she stares sadly.)

Trippz:_**Who's to blame for the that tragedies claim**_

_**No matter what you say it won't take away the pain.**_

(Amaterasu peeks over the bushes as she listens too.)

_**That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies**_

_**Don't nobody know why.**_

Smallfry: _**It's the blind leadin the blind**_

_**Guess that's the way that the story goes**_

_**Will it ever make sense somebody's gotta know**_

_**There's gotta be more to life than this**_

_**There's got to be more to everything**_

_**I though exists.**_

Trippz and Smallfry:_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, We are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, We are...Youth of Nation**_

Trippz and Smallfry_**: We are, we are...Youth of Nation**_

_**We are, we are...Youth of Nation...**_

_**Youth of Nation...**_

_**Youth of Nation...**_

**End of Song**

"Hey who was singing while I was gone?"Someone said as the door opened. The three turned and saw the werewolf that Trippz saw in the woods. Behind him are two men and a woman.

The woman had green eyes, light chestnut brown hair, a violet western style clothing, sheaths for her guns, and brown boots.

The man had green hair, eyes with glasses, wears a yellow shirt over a light brown trench jacket with black shoulder clothing, black gloves, pants, and brown boots.

The other man had white hair, a white and red scarf, black shirt inside a jacket with the long sleeve one on his right arm with a black glove and the other short without a glove but a one-stripe green wristband, blue pants with a black belt and ammo and with a bit of red and white cloth tied on his left knee, and brown shoes with bits of black on them.

"And whoever sung it, don't sing it again. I'm not in the mood."The white hair man said, slumping on the couch.

"What's his deal?" Trippz asked, not liking his attitude.

"Our friend had a trouble with some vampire he tried to kill."The green hair man said."But he failed."

Then Trippz felt pain on her ankle again."ye-ee-ee.My foot."She sat on the chair.The Werewolf sweatdropped.

"Sorry for scaring you eariler."The werewolf said."I hope I didn't scare you.In any ways, my name is Fang Wolfspear. You probably already know Mario and Gallows. This guys here are Virginia, Jet, and Clive."

"And I'm Sabrina."Said the girl kirby thing."I know I look like my young cousin Kirby, but I'm very bluish and I have hair and can copy any ability from any characters, plus I can use any weapons you guys lend me."

"I didn't know Kirby had a cousin."Trippz said.

"Sure you did, you just didn't know it until now."

"I just got a question for Fang."

"Ask away, he won't mind unless-"

"I heard Alchemist loose one of their arms and legs when they try to bring someone back to life if they break the rules of god, did you got those things as well when you try to bring someone back to life?"

"Unless it's that."Sabrina puts her stubby arm on her forehead.

Fang had a shocked look, then looked at his mechanical arm and puts his none-mechanical arm on his."I...rather not talk about it."And with that, he went to the kitchen.

"Wait Fang, I didn't...I mean I thought...I was..."Trippz sighed."I think I need to apologize to him."She limped to the kitchen and saw Fang sitting on some kind of C-chair things that you find in restaurants sometimes at the walls.(If you watched the Episode of Ed, Edd, N Eddy where the Eds thought Plank and Jonny had a party with everyone there they decide to go but found nowhere there at the party, then you know what I'm talking about.If not, then go ahead and continue on.)"Fang, I'm sorry I brought that up it's just..."

"You were curious, I know. I didn't got this on purpose or accident, I..."He turned his head away from her."I was force to have these."Trippz had a sad face on her."And it was all thanks to those stupid cooperation, UMBRELLA."

"UMBRELLA?"Her dad used to tell her stories of how the Umbrella Co. used a virus called the T-virus to use as some kind of a good thing, but was used to turn people into mindless, flesh-eating zombies.Not only did humans got it, but animals as well.They even used another which is called the G-Virus to mutate people, or the ones that are born and mutated with one of those.Trippz looked at Fang."Hey Fang..."

"Yeah?"

"If it ain't much, you think...you could tell me the story about how you got it?"

Fang smiled and nodded.

- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Fang:_I was just 14-years-old_, _living a life as a regular teenage. No worries and no pressure. I didn't became this because I was a handsome white humanoid wolf. Everyone cared for me because I was special. Even my two Alchemist partners who are brothers, Edward Elric and Alphouse Elric, are good at alchemy and taught me how to use it properly. I practiced my own alchemy as well. Three days hav passed and none of my friends came over to my house, the reason why they didn't come over is because their mother died from a sickness while their father was away. I even heard Ed sacrificed his arm and leg while Alphouse became a walking suit of armour. I didn't do those things because I had no worries about my mother and father because they were alive, even my sister and brother. Three months passed and i had a good life until..._

BANG BANG BANG!!

"Honey, go see who's at the door."Fang's mother said as she was washing the dishes.

"Okay, sweety."Fang's Father said as the three siblings were watching Bugs Bunny on the television. When Fang's dad answered the door. There stood a blonde hair man with black shades and a black suit, he is known as Albert Wesker.(DUN DUN DUUUUN!!)"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Albert Wesker of the UMBRELLA Co. and I came here to pick up your son, Fang Wolfspear."

Fang's Dad gave him an angry look to tell him to stay away."I'm sorry sir, I can't allow you to take my son, that's illegal to take someone's children, even if they paid the bills and everything."

"Oh but you have no choice then."

"WHAT CHOICE?!"

"I have a contracted from the Government. It currently states "Fang Wolfspear is now legally in our hands due to the fact that he has Alchemy Powers beyond belief. If the owners of the child is not given to UMBRELLA, they have no choice but to turn the whole family into Zombies."

"You monster!"

"Please, not my son, anything but my son."Fang's mother begged. Albert smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's would be the best."Albert said.Then turned to the men with white clothing."Get the wolf boy and take him to the Coorperation."

Fang:_The UMBRELLA took me away from my home...my family...even my future...everything gone...Plus I thought I wouldn't see Ed nor Al ever again. one year I have done nothing but show Umbrella how my techniques can do for them and forced me into doing their bidding. When I turned 16, Albert forced me to do the dangerous Alchemy power that Ed and Al use to bring their mother back but failed. He wanted me to use it to bring his friend back to life and ended up loosing my arm and leg. Albert even turned me into a werewolf even without injecting the T or G viruses into me to let me live longer. one year have passed and I was given this robotic arm and leg and I was still captive with Umbrella from this day until one day..._

"INTRUDER ALERT,INTRUDER ALERT!!" The System blared.Fang looks up and sees the guard of his cell locking the door.He then turned to Fang.

"If I maybe corrected, I may think your pals are coming here to free you. Well I won't let that little brat and his tincan to come in here."The Guard said.Fang looked down.

"I have no friends."

Then the whole room went black.

"Wha-What the...?"the Guard studdered."I better call Mr.Wesker before-"WHACK!! The Guard got hit by something hard and metal. "But Mommy...I don't wanna go to bed early."The the guard fell down.

"Hey Fang, you forgot about us already and lost hope?"Said a familiar voice to Fang. Fang looked up from the dark.

"Ed...Al...? Is that you?"

The lights fluttered on and standing there are a teenage boy and a walking suit of armour. The boy had blonde hair, yellow eyes, red trench coat, black shirt, pants, and shoes. The Suit of armour had a feather thing on his helmet with white eyes staring at Fang and had a cloth where his legs are.(I'M NOT TELLING WHY xx; )

"Ed! Al! I thought I never see you guys again."

"Your parents said that we could find you here."Al said.

"Yeah, and we're breaking you out from here too."Ed said.

Fang:_My friends helped me escape my cell and never went back,I didn't know where my family went because they moved to safety from the dangers of UMBRELLA. I decided to travel around to see everything plus fight monsters for money. Along my travels I met Sabrina and the four who were outlaws. I also met Mario when he was fighting Heartless and Chimeras(_The ones that looks like walking four leg kettles.)_He said he was looking for someone and join us._

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Fang, I'm so sorry that happen to you."Trippz said, feeling sorry for Fang.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. But I just hope whoever can stop UMBRELLA, there won't be destruction."Fang said

As it struck midnight, Trippz fell asleep as she slept on a bed Gallows made for her. Unaware though that three figures are hidden in the shadows. One of them had some kind of red and black swirling potion bottle in their hand. Then one of them grabbed a bottle of Diet Coke that Gallows gave to her and started pouring some of the potion into the soda. Unaware of their presents, Trippz opens her eyes and puts out her arms like she was a zombie or sleepwalking. the figures stopped.

"There are Heartless in me kitchen,"Trippz said."Somebody get me a sword to slice and dice them before-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."She fell back asleep.the figures sighed and poured the rest into her soda.Before they left, one of them put their hands on Trippz's spranged ankle and white light flashed on it. Then they left. In the morning, everyone is up and eating breakfast except Trippz.While they were eating, they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAH!!"Trippz yelled.Fang rushes into the room to see what happen. Everyone else did.Then they gasped, Trippz was now walking two feet now."Holy Cats, my leg is healed all ready."

"Strange,"Clive said."Usually Sprang ankles lasts a week or so, but that's a miracle."

"I have no idea how it got heal, but I'm happy!"

"Weird to have a spranged ankle healed fast,huh Plank?"The boy name Jonny 2X4 said. Then he turns to the block of wood name Plank."What's that Plank?...Are you bluffing?... ... ...No,I'm not that dumb... ... ... ...Okay, I'll tell her." The he turned to Trippz."Plank says that he had this crazy dream of three figures standing by your bed, pouring some kind of weird stuff from a bottle and then healed your leg last night."

Trippz looked at them, then grabs the Diet Coke bottle.She sniffs it, still smells good. Then she takes a drink, still the same fizzy coke flavor.She waited for a few seconds for something to happen... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Nothing."Jonny, are you sure Plank is telling the truth because this doesn't taste like poison and I'm not poisoned and neither is the Soda."

Jonny just shrugged.Trippz sighed and said"I'm ready for breakfast."Trippz went to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast."Hey Jonny you got any fruit?"

"We got Cinnemon Apples."Jonny said, holding a pack of cinnemon apples.Trippz uses her Force and it went to her hand.

"Thanks."

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Gallows said, surprised.

"Gallows, I think she has the powers of a Jedi."Clive said."I thought one of the Jedis were extinct long ago."

Trippz sweatdropped and puts her hand behind her head."Heh, well I thought so too until I discovered I had the Force within me also. My dad is a Sith though."

"Your Dad is a Sith?"Virginia asked."If you're dad's a Sith, you better be careful. I don't want him to turn you to the dark side."

"Don't worry Virginia, my dad ain't like all Siths. He actually uses his Sith powers for good."

"A Sith using it for good?"Jet monked."Yeah right, and how could you think of that?"

"Hey my dad loves me, just because he has Sith Powers doesn't mean he's bad. Anyway, some say my dad is a mix breed for good and evil, but he actually uses it for good. My dad even owns his own Death Star."

"Death Star?"Sabrina asked."What does he do in it?"

"My dad uses it as a Army base type thing. He even uses it if there's a fight going on or they're searching for any villains they can find."

"Fascinating."Clive admired.Trippz finished with her breakfast.

"Well, I best be off to find the girls."Trippz was about to walk out when she turned to everyone."And, if it ain't much you guys...Except Plank and Jonny...Could you...Could you help me and my friends to save the men that are captive in the trailer park?"

Everyone, except Plank and Jonny, looked at each other.

"Do we have a choice, Fang?"Sabrina asked.

"What else could we do?"Fang replied."I fought monsters almost bigger like Godzilla, plus that's where someone you know Mario, maybe at."

Mario looked at him, then looked away. He wants to save Sarah from the stupid twin sisters.He sighs and nod.

"Then it settled then."Virginia said, getting out her guns, but not threatenly.Clive, Gallows, and Jet got theirs out as well."Trippz Grissom...We accept to join you to help rescue the men and Sarah together."

Trippz smiled and nodded."Okay, meet us by the entrance of the trailer park. We'll discuss what we need to do."And with that, Trippz ran off. As she was running she accidently ran into someone. She looks up to see who she bumped into. It was a white-silver hair man with blue eyes, black leather shirt inside a red trench coat, black pants and boots. He also had two guns and a sword on his back also."Hey bub, watch where you were going!! I'm in a hurry here."

The man just scoffed."Ain't my problem, cat girl."

An anime angry vein popped up from her head as her head grew large."NOT YOUR PROBLEM,I THINK IT IS YOUR PROBLEM BUSTER!! I'M IN A HURRY HERE SO DON'T GO ALL PUNK GOTHIC STYLE ON ME BOY!!"

"Does that sound like a Challenge?"

"Oh you wanna fight? all right, bring it!"

The man got out his guns and starts firing at Trippz. Trippz gets out her Lightsaber and starts defending herself. Everywhere the bullets went, her saber followed. The man knew his bullets won't help so he gets out his sword. Trippz gets out her Keyblade and all three weapons clashed into each other. Both of them struggled. Trippz pushed the man with her Force and he went sliding through the ground. She charges at him, she powers up her dark ball and fires it. The man rolls over, dodging the attack. He gets out one of his guns with the sword on one hand and the gun on another. He starts firing, but Trippz still used her lightsaber, then she used her Keyblade to deflect the bullets back at him. It hit him on the shoulder, knee, and beside the stomach. He was weakened now. Trippz now used her lightsaber and stabbed him in the chest. The man fell to the ground.Trippz panted. She didn't wanna kill the guy, but he got her into it. She sighs and puts her weapons away. She then walks away. When she was 10 steps away from him. She heard chuckling, she frozed. She slowly turns back. The man was...getting up!

"Wh-What?"Trippz studdered."B-But...I killed you..."

The man smirked."You may think of that, but I have something you don't."

"Wait, so you're...immortal? As in...YOU'RE A DEMON!?"

"Bingo. And I thought you figured that out soon, but you wasn't using your head."He gets out his guns again."Now unless you want to start again, I suggest you back off...or else you die."Although it didn't take that long for him to say it because a magicians hat just flew right into his hand where he was holding his gun."What the...?!"He tried to get it off, but no revail.

"That's what you get for threatening my niece."said a familiar voice, Trippz turned around and saw Magic and Bowie coming. He summons his hat back and the gun wasn't on the man's hand. Magic dug into his hat and got out the gun the man had."Unless you want this back, will you promise to leave her alone?"

The man just strugged."Okay, she wins then.But the next round she's mine."

"...Just take your filthy weapon."Magic threw it to him, the man puts his gun away and before walked off, he gave Trippz a glare and walked off.When he was gone, Trippz sighed.

"I think I know who that was,"She said."That was Dante, the Demon Hunter. I heard rumors that his mother died when he was just a kid and is now hunting demons for now on. I feel sorry for that guy, but he needs to chill out. He could've killed me."

"You can worry about that soon, I heard some girls name the kanker sisters are aftering the Eds right now. If we don't help them now, they'll be in the Twins's castle soon and won't see daylight again because they'll be smooched by those crazy women.Now come on, we need to find them."They took off to find the eds. They went everywhere but didn't find them...except Ed's room. They rushed to his house. Trippz was about to burst through the door, but Sarah stopped her.

"Halt!"Sarah shouted, they both screeched to a stop." No friends of Ed's is allow to go to the house, two babysitters who happen to be twins are coming to babysit him and won't be here until..."She looks at the watch."five minutes, SO MOVE!!"

"HEY YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO WOMAN!!"Trippz screamed.

"AND WHO SAID?!"

Trippz had had it, she inhaled and screamed very loud that her voice could be heard."**SAYS I BECAUSE I NEED TO FLIPPIN' GET YOUR BROTHER OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE IN DANGER AND I AIN'T GONNA PUT UP WITH A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND,NOW YOU BETTER LET ME IN THERE OR I'LL BEAT YOU LIKE A RED HEADED STEPCHILD WHICH YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!!**" Sarah stood there, shocked and scared. Everyone, especially the two surviving men and the girls, looked at her. Trippz was panting from screaming very loud.

"Okay okay, you can go in."Sarah turns to the backyard to get away from Trippz.

"That's what I thought."

"You going to be okay?"Magic asked.

"Yeah, I finally got it off my system though."

(Please note that Trippz will be very angry at all times if people on this story discourages Trippz to do something heroic she will get very angry and her anger will rise so if you don't want your children to read this kind of yelling and anger words, but not cursing, please skip them and go down to the next paragraph.).

Trippz went through the front door and went down to Ed's room. once they got there, the girls were there and so were the Ed's and the survival two males.

"Okay, good."Trippz said"Guys, we need to get going, there's someone we're going to join. We're going to meet the men."

"Really?"Katara asked excitely.

"When do we leave?"Cynder asked.

"Now,"Trippz replied."Come on everyone."They left Ed's room and went outside. But when they got outside.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR BOYFRIENDS?!"Shouted a female deep voice. They screeched to a stop. In front of them are three females. One is a curly red hair with a white shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes, the other one has blue hair covering her right eye, she had a black shirt, black shirt and shorts with blue shoes, and the last one is a long blonde hair woman with a grey-white shirt, grey torn shorts, and sandles."How dare you smooch with our future husbands."

"KANKERS!!"The Eds shouted.

Pucca turned blue while sticking her tongue out while Fuego said"Smooching? We were just spending a night here.And who might you girls be?"

"We're the kanker Sisters, I'm Lee Kanker."

"Marie Kanker..."The blue hair girl name Marie said.

"And May Kankers."The blonde hair girl name May said.

"And I'm going to barf."Trippz sarcastically said.

"Shut it pussy cat,"Marie said."We know who you are, you're Trapz Grizzler the twins were talking about."

"It's Trippz! Trippz Grissom!"

"Like we care."Marie punches Trippz in the face. Pucca turned red and headbutted her in the stomach. Marie lands in the bushes, all bruised up all ready.

"Hey, you can't do that to our sister!"Lee said to Pucca."Sic her, May."

May tried to tackle her, but Pucca dodged her and grabs her leg, she swung the Kanker sister to Lee and they landed on Marie.

"Woo! Go Pucca."Fuego cheered.

"Go get them!"Cynder added.

"Show them who's boss!"Kumatora shouted.

"You're da man!"Homer shouted, the girls, including Ninetails, looked at him. Homer was confused."What?...Oh yeah...WOO YOU'RE THE WOMAN!!"

The girls got up and charged at Pucca. Pucca charges at them.She kicks Marie in the side, then jumps on Lee and stomps on her headMay tried to pin her to the ground by slamming her head down,but Pucca's head was like steel and would not move.(Imagine trying to use Ed on Pucca.)Pucca grabbed the blonde's hair and swung it to Marie.The cat fight kept going until...

BANG!!

The fight stopped, the girls turns to see what was shoted in the air. four guns were pointed at their faces. They rose their hands in the air.

"AAAAAHH!! It's the Cowboys from a Desert lands!!"Ed shouted.

Although the ones Ed was refering are actually the four outlaws Trippz knows.Clive, Jet, Virginia, and Gallows.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Trippz greeted. Everyone looked at her.

"Trippz, you know these guys?" Cynder asked.

"Of course...Pucca, you can put yours down. Get over here."

Pucca turned her head to Trippz and ran to her side. Pucca stuck her tongue at the girls.

"No fair, how come she gets away from trouble?"May Kanker asked.

"Because blondie, Pucca here didn't cause the trouble."Trippz said."The only ones who cause it was you!"

"We ain't done nothing to yas."Lee Kanker said.

"YOU DID TOO SO SHUT UP!!"

"I wouldn't get into her attitude if I were you."Magic said.

Trippz sighed and glared at the Kankers. "You tell the Twin sissies that if they want the men, they have to get through me first."She then felt her pocket rumble."What now? Probably Kisuke calling me maybe." She got out her DS Transmission. Kisuke's face appeared."Kisuke, now is not the very good time now."

"Where's the rush?"Kisuke said cooly.

"The twins are going to come here soon and I don't need any chit-chat."

"Hey all I'm saying is-"

"And don't get started with some dadgum jokes too."

"She's a very typical type, isn't she?"Said another voice on the DS, unfamilar to her and her group..

"Kisuke, who's that with you?"

The screen switches to some kind of middle age man with a dark blue baratte on."Hello Trippz Grissom, my name is Roy Campbell, but you can call me Colonel Campbell."

"Does your last name named after the Soup?" Ed asked stupidly, Trippz looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"Ignore him Colonel, I think he needs to fix his own brain." Trippz said when Ed replied with "All ready done Trippz." Trippz smack her forehead.

"I see you don't have much men in your team right now."Colonel Campbell said.

"It's because some women name Yang and Yung kidnapped them and took them in their castle. I'm scared of losing the Eds and...Fang's male friends."

"I see...Well there is one thing that is the oldest trick in the book."

"What's that?"

"Dress them as women."

"NO WAY!!" Eddy shouted. "You can't make me, everyone will find out and we'll be the laugh stock in this neighborhood."

"But Eddy, this is for Trippz sake, for her men group sake!"Edd said.

"And donuts!" Homer said.

"Seriously,"Trippz said. "Do you have to repeat that over and over again?"

"But it's true."

Trippz rolled her eyes and talked to the colonel again."Colonel, what should we do? Eddy's too stubborn to help and we're stuck."

the Colonel thinked for a moment, then spoke."This maybe crazy, but you'll have to go there yourself. Although you can only take three people with you, just try not to get killed out there. Fang will also be with you as he is very special right now.

That was true. Fang DID save her from Alucard. So it's time to repay him as a thanks. She looks up and sees the darker clouds approaching.

"Guys...I think all of us needs to go."

Colonel nods, it's her decision. He signs out as they all stood and watched the clouds approach.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AlLIVE SUCKAS!!" Smallfry bursted out again."I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENCE!! I SHOUDL DESERVE TO GO WHERE I WANT, WHEREVER I WANT!!"

"Is he always like this?" Duster asked.

"Sometimes."Lil Lo said."I wish we had a miracle to bust us out."

"I would try, but these bars are like steel."

"I can't break them with my horns."Spyro said.

"Oh good," Sparx said. "So we're trapped in cells with the women keeping us like souvenirs. What next?"

"Hey guys, how long have that box been right there?"Ness asked, they looked and saw the box there.

"How long has that box been there?"Smallfry asked.

"I don't know..."

"Try using those magic thingies you sith guys use."Sparx suggested.

"I'll try." Smallfry said, he focused on the box and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge."That's odd...it's probably glued to the floor."

"Hey what's going on in here." Said a grey gargoyle with some kind of cloth around it's waist to hide the thing you don't wanna know."You guys been yelling all day and yesterday."

"We think something's in the box."

The guard looked at it.then at the prisoners."It's probably normal, you guys must've been in there for a long time you're starting to imaging things. How long have you guys eaten?"

"One day."

"Then that's why."

"Can't we just get something to eat, we're starving!"Sparx demanded,

"Absolutely not, my mistresses will not allow us to feed the likes of you each three days."

"Three days?!"

"pssst, uncle Smallfry."Lil Lo whispered."Look at the box, it's moving."

Smallfry looked at the box, it was moving all right and he can see two legs under there as well.

"Someone's in there. I can see it's feet." Smallfry whispered. The Guard kept jabbering at Sparx and then all of a sudden, someone flew out from the box, grabbed the guard from the behind and swung him to the ground like an action person would do. It was a bit too dark because the clouds and they couldn't see. Smallfry can only make out the appearance. It appeared to be a man, he was wearing a blue headband, and leather dark pale blue army suit."What the fudge?!"

"Wha..? Who's there, show yourself!" The guard shouted gressively. The man didn't answer and snuck behind, he grabbed the man by the neck and Smallfry heard the guard fall.

"Well that teaches him a les-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" said the other guards. The man hid in the shadows. One of the guards, three of them, came into the room. two guards came to their comrade while the other one spotted the man in the shadows."HEY YOU!!"

" -Darn it, he got caught- " Smallfry thought. Just then, he felt the ground move by itself...wait, by itself? The rock spikes popped out of nowhere and then were thrown into the wall. "Ouch, luckily they were made out of stone body, right?"

"Lame joke." Sparx said, not amuse to the joke Smallfry just said.

"Sorry...but who did the rocky spike things? Aang?"

"That wasn't me," Aang said."There can only be one salution that made that could only be-"

"Me twinkle-toes?" said a girl's voice. The voice was coming from near of Smallfry, He looked over. The moon came out and standing there was a young girl with black hair, pale greenish blue eyes, and she was wearing Earthbender clothing.Smallfry can also know she's blind.

"What the..?"Smallfry gawked"That little girl...she's blind."

"What? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't have to see?"

"Weren't you scared about those gargoyles being here?"

"Nope."

"She's fine." The man said, getting out a sucker.(A/N:For now on to make this a bit suitable for children, I'm not gonna make Snake smoke on here so that way the children don't get any ideas about smoking, so don't go complaining on me you guys.)"Even though she's blind, Earthbenders can feel the Earth around them."

"Oh."

"Are we going to chit-chat or get them out, Solid Snake." The girl asked.

"Solid Snake? THE legendary soldier?"

The man name Solid Snake was about to say something, but the girl cut him off.

"He doesn't like to be called 'legendary' or 'A hero' because it doesn't suit him too well."

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't say anything about it!"

"SAR-REE!!"

"Well, we're free..."Smallfry said, then looked at the sky."But we got bigger problems..."

TBC!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Chapter 4 is done for right now...I'll put Part 4 soon.I least I introduced my characters. I'll put their descriptions soon if I get at it...AND NO STEALLY MY CHARACTERIES!!


End file.
